


"Askana" - Love and Hate, that's my Fate

by Blue_Amber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Deutsch | German, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Mystery, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: "Gibt es Schicksal? Einen vorherbestimmten Weg für jedes Lebewesen? Und wenn ja, war es mein Schicksal, nun hier zu stehen, knietief in Leichen, beschmiert mit Blut, um mich herum vollkommene Stille? Meine Bestimmung? Hätte ich etwas verändern können?" Diese Fragen muss sich Caro stellen, nachdem ihr Leben in Chaos und Hoffnungslosigkeit versunken ist. Und sie weiß genau, dass dafür nur eine Person verantwortlich ist... ein Gott. [Loki x OC], [Respektiert MCU-Ereignisse bis inklusive Dr. Strange], [WARNUNG: Smut und Mord]





	1. Ein seltsamer Abend

Gibt es Schicksal?

Einen vorherbestimmten Weg für jedes Lebewesen?

Und wenn ja, war es mein Schicksal, nun hier zu stehen, knietief in Leichen, beschmiert mit Blut, um mich herum vollkommene Stille?

Meine Bestimmung?

Hätte ich etwas verändern können?

Hatte es einen Punkt gegeben, an dem ich einen anderen Weg hätte wählen können?

Hatte ich jemals eine Wahl gehabt?

Oder hatte es stets nur den Anschein gehabt, als wäre mir eine andere Möglichkeit geblieben? Denn jede Entscheidung, die ich jemals getroffen hatte, hatte mich zu diesem Moment nun geführt.

Hätte ich mich irgendwann anders entscheiden können?

Oder war es meine Bestimmung gewesen, genau diese Entscheidungen zu treffen?

War ich überhaupt jemals frei gewesen? Oder immer nur ein Sklave meines Schicksals?

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich damals der Einladung nicht gefolgt wäre? Wenn ich die Tochter eines anderen Menschen gewesen wäre? Hätte ich mein Schicksal ändern können?

Ich würde die Antwort niemals erfahren.

 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann mein Weg in den Untergang begann. Vielleicht begann er auch schon früher, vielleicht schon Jahre vorher, vielleicht sogar schon mit meiner Geburt, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es an diesem Abend begann...

 

Es war ein schöner Abend. Ich fühlte mich schön und auch die Leute in meiner Umgebung ließen mich das spüren. In gewisser Weise war es eine Ehre für mich, heute hier sein zu dürfen. Schließlich handelte es sich um die Eröffnung einer neuen Ausstellung mit Titel _Eroberung und Opferung_ hier im archäologischen Museum, einem Ereignis, zu dem normalerweise nur wirklich wichtige Leute, also Geldgeber und Mäzene des Museums, eingeladen wurden.

Ich blickte hinüber zu Dr. Heinrich Schäfer, dem Schirmherren des Museums. Eigentlich war er Nuklearwissenschaftler, doch er hatte eine Faible für Geschichte und begeisterte sich für Archäologie. Ich hatte Dr. Schäfer schon immer gemocht. Mein Vater hatte ihn viele Jahre vor meiner Geburt kennen gelernt, als Schäfer von ihm an der Hüfte operiert werden musste. Es war ein komplizierter Bruch nach einem Autounfall gewesen, doch mein Vater – ein wirklich guter Chirurg – hatte Dr. Schäfer bestens wieder zusammengeflickt. Schäfer war meine Vater unendlich dankbar gewesen und hatte ihm zuerst, nachdem er wieder genesen war, einen Drink ausgegeben. Dann waren sie zusammen kegeln gegangen, golfen und waren richtig gute, nein, die besten Freunde, geworden.

Dr. Schäfer hatte schon zu meiner Familie gehört, seit ich denken konnte, und ich nannte ihn stets _Onkel Heinrich_. Er hatte auch in mir die Liebe zu Naturwissenschaften geweckt und war eigentlich Schuld daran, dass ich nun Physik studierte. Wie oft hatte ich ihn in seinem Labor besucht, ihm bei Experimenten zugesehen. Er hatte es zwar nie gesagt, doch ich wusste, dass ich für ihn die Tochter war, die er niemals hatte.

Okay, vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz so abwegig, dass ich heute hier auf dieser Veranstaltung war, doch ich fühlte mich etwas fehl am Platz. Schließlich hatten all diese Menschen hier, die in teurer Abendgarderobe um mich herum standen, sehr viel Geld und … nun ja, ich hatte keins. Himmel, ich war zwanzig und Studentin! Ich lebte in einer WG, weil ich mir keine eigene Wohnung leisten konnte – meine Eltern hatten zwar angeboten, mich zu finanzieren, doch ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei gehabt, ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Schließlich hätte ich auch weiterhin zuhause wohnen können. Doch ich wollte selbstständig werden. Und der Weg zur Selbstständigkeit brachte nun einmal keinen Überfluss an Geld mit sich. Ich litt bei weitem keine Not, für eine Studentin hatte ich noch relativ wenig Geldsorgen, aber zu viel war es nicht. Nicht einmal mein Abendkleid war besonders teuer gewesen. Den Schmuck, den ich heute trug, hatte ich auch für wenige Euro gekauft, doch da er dezent war, konnte man mitunter sogar glauben, dass es sich um echtes Geschmeide handelte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf – ich machte mir definitiv zu viele Gedanken! Ich sollte den Abend einfach genießen, es auskosten, auf so einer Veranstaltung in so einem schönen, edlen Gebäude zu sein. Die Musik, mit der das Streichquartett alles untermalte, war wunderschön und als Onkel Heinrich sich von einem Geschäftsmann abwandte und zu mir gesellte, war mein Lächeln echt.

»Wie gefällt dir die Veranstaltung?«, fragte er mit seiner angenehmen Stimme.

»Es ist wundervoll!«, antwortete ich leise. »Vielen Dank, dass du mich eingeladen hast!«

Er lächelte warm. »Ich bitte dich, wieso solltest du heute nicht hier sein?«

»Weil ich nichts zu dieser Ausstellung beigetragen habe? Weder monetär noch wissenschaftlich.« Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Onkel Heinrich lachte. »Och, Caroline! Es geht doch nicht darum! Jedenfalls nicht nur!« Er zwinkerte. »Du gehörst doch zu meiner Familie! Und ich habe dich so gerne um mich! Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass du gerne in Museen bist.«

Ich grinste ihn an. »Dennoch fühle ich mich neben den ganzen Geldsäcken hier leicht deplatziert.«

»Musst du nicht! Du siehst hinreißend aus!«, schmeichelte er und beugte sich näher zu mir. »Nicht wenige Blicke kleben permanent auf dir. Das gefällt mir nicht!«

Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite.

»Au«, kommentierte er. »Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du nicht deplatziert wirkst«, verteidigte Heinrich sich.

»Danke.«

»Wir haben schon so lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.« Er seufzte. »Ich war so beschäftigt!«

»Ich doch auch«, winkte ich ab.

»Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was so in deinem Leben los ist«, jammerte er spaßhaft.

Ich kratzte mich an der Nase. »Studium läuft ganz gut.«

»Und Beziehungen? Hast du mittlerweile wieder einen Freund?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Nö, im Moment nicht.« Ich zuckte die Schultern. »Aber ich komm ganz gut alleine zurecht.«

»Natürlich!«, beeilte sich Onkel Heinrich zu sagen. »Du, Liebes, ich muss jetzt mal eine Ansprache halten, aber wenn ich fertig bin, dann reden wir noch etwas weiter, okay?«

Ich nickte und Heinrich machte sich auf den Weg zum Podium, während ich hinter einem kunstvoll gestalteten Opferaltar aus Marmor, der auf beiden Seiten von Stierköpfen eingerahmt wurde, Position bezog. Ein Mann im schicken Anzug Anfang dreißig stellte sich direkt neben mich.

»Kennen Sie Dr. Schäfer persönlich?«, erkundigte er sich.

Er sah gar nicht schlecht aus, wie mir auffiel. Blonde Haare, graue Augen, sportlich gebaut. Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an.

»Ja, er ist ein guter Freund meines Vaters«, antwortete ich.

»Oh, könnten Sie mich ihm vorstellen?«, fragte der Mann aufgeregt. »Ich bin Lukas Hoffmann, Geschäftsführer von _Pharmaceutic Pro GmbH_ und großer Bewunderer von Dr. Schäfers Arbeit.«

»Angenehm, Caroline Schreiber, unbedeutender Niemand«, stellte ich mich grinsend vor.

_Pharmaceutic Pro_ war eine sehr erfolgreiche Firma, die sich auf neue Medikamente spezialisiert hatte und der schon einige bemerkenswerte Durchbrüche in der modernen Medizin gelungen waren. Dieser Hoffmann musste ziemlich gut verdienen.

»Interessieren Sie sich für Archäologie?«, fragte ich ihn.

»Natürlich! Ich unterstützte den Aufbau dieser Ausstellung schon lange«, antwortete er und schien leicht entrüstet. »Ich bin ein richtiger Narr, wenn es um alte Kulturen geht.«

Dann würde er sich bestimmt gut mit Onkel Heinrich verstehen. Zudem schien er nett zu sein.

»Natürlich werde ich Sie Dr. Schäfer vorstellen!«, sagte ich deshalb. »Er trifft immer gerne Bewunderer seiner Forschung und Menschen, die seine Faszination für die Geschichte teilen.«

Lukas Hoffmann lachte und wir beide richteten unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf Onkel Heinrich, der angefangen hatte zu reden und etwas über die Eroberung Ägyptens durch die Mesopotamier erzählte, bevor er zu Opferriten dieser Kultur kam.

Lange behielt er Aufmerksamkeit meine jedoch nicht, da ich einen Mann auf der Galerie entdeckt hatte. Normalerweise wäre das nicht ungewöhnlich, doch am heutigen Abend war diese gesperrt worden, es standen sogar Sicherheitsleute vor der Marmortreppe, um die Gäste am Betreten der Galerie zu hindern. Ich verlor den Mann kurz aus den Augen, bevor ich ihn auf der Treppe wieder entdeckte. Er kam herunter.

»...bereichert. Die antiken Mesopotamier sollten nur noch den Pestgott verehren – Naruter – und nur noch ihm opfern...«, vernahm ich Onkel Heinrichs Stimme, während ich noch immer den Blick auf den Fremden gerichtet hatte.

Der Mann trug einen Anzug und einen dunklen Mantel. Um den Hals hatte er einen Schal in grün und gold gelegt, in der Hand trug er einen goldenen Spazierstock. Reichlich elegant lief er die Treppe hinunter, schien sich nicht einmal bewusst zu sein, dass er sich in einem gesperrten Bereich befand.

Manche Leute hatten echt Nerven!

Er war schlank und hatte schwarzes Haar, seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig, seine Haut blass, die Wangenknochen hoch. Auf die Entfernung sah er ziemlich gut aus. Auch wenn ich nicht so der Fan von längeren Haaren war. Doch er hatte sie streng zurückgekämmt, also störte das nicht so extrem.

Mein Grübeln fand ein jähes Ende, als der Mann am Sicherheitspersonal ankam, mit dem Gehstock ausholte und erst einen von ihnen und dann auch den anderen gnadenlos niederschlug.

Erste Laute des Schreckens waren aus dem Raum der Zuhörer Onkel Heinrichs zu hören, die Streicher ließen von ihren Instrumenten ab und Heinrich selbst verstummte, seine Augen suchten nach dem Störenfried. Dieser war mit wenigen Schritten bei Onkel Heinrich und packte ihn am Hals, schleifte ihn praktisch von der Bühne und durch die auseinanderstiebende Menge zu eben jenem Altar, hinter dem ich neben Herrn Hoffmann stand.

Ich wich mit allen anderen ein paar Schritte zurück, während der Mann Onkel Heinrich auf den Tisch drückte, ihn festhielt, während er aus der Tasche ein seltsames Instrument holte. Er musste viel Kraft haben, da Heinrich nicht gegen ihn ankam. Entsetzt blieb ich stehen, als kleine Metallscheiben am unteren Ende des Instruments zu rotieren begannen und der Mann Onkel Heinrich dieses Instrument dann ins Gesicht drückte, sodass die Metallscheiben sich in sein Auge bohrten. Die Menschen um mich herum wichen panisch zurück, begannen aus dem Gebäude zu flüchten, doch ich konnte mich nicht von der Stelle rühren.

Ich hörte Onkel Heinrichs Schmerzensschreie und blickte fassungslos zu dem Mann, der die Reißaus nehmenden Menschen beobachtete. Wie konnte er so etwas nur tun? Was für ein kranker Typ war das?

Einen Augenblick später traf mein Blick den seinen. Seine faszinierenden grünen Augen bohrten sich in die meinen und ich war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage wegzusehen. Der Mann schmunzelte leicht und ließ Onkel Heinrich los, das Instrument noch immer in der Hand. Er kam einige Schritte auf mich zu, mich stets im Blick behaltend. Ich konnte mich vor Angst nicht rühren, war nicht imstande zurückzuweichen.

Was würde er machen? Würde er mir weh tun?

Dennoch funkelte ich ihn zornig an. Wie hatte er Onkel Heinrich das antun können?

Kurz vor mir blieb er schließlich stehen, musterte noch einmal mein Gesicht, dann wurde sein Lächeln breiter und nahm einen amüsierten Zug an. Er ließ das Instrument auf den Boden fallen, drehte sich dann um und folgte den Menschen nach draußen.

Einen kurzen Moment war ich verwirrt – wieso hatte er nichts getan? Wieso hatte er gelächelt? –, doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass Onkel Heinrich auch noch hier war. Schnell war ich bei ihm. Er stöhnte leicht und presste sich eine Hand auf das linke Auge. Unter seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor.

»Onkel Heinrich!«, sprach ich ihn panisch an.

»Caroline!«, hauchte er und glitt von dem Tisch runter. »Was machst du noch hier?«

Ich kniete mich neben ihn, holte eine Packung Taschentücher aus meiner Abendtasche und zog eines heraus.

»Drück das fest auf das Auge!«, befahl ich, während meine zu tränen anfingen.

Ich musste verhindern, dass er zu viel Blut verlor! Zum Glück behielt ich auch in Stresssituationen stets einen kühlen Kopf. Heinrich leistete meinen Worten Folge. Ich reichte ihm die ganze Packung und verlangte, dass er sie darauf legen sollte, bevor ich grob ein Stück aus meinem Kleid riss, um den provisorischen Druckverband zu befestigen. Ob ein Druckverband am Auge etwas brachte, konnte ich zwar nicht sagen, doch mehr fiel mir gerade nicht ein.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, damit ich auf meinem Handy etwas erkennen konnte. Mir tränten die Augen nicht wirklich aus Trauer, sondern eher, weil für mich jede Verletzung am Auge einer anderen Person einen Tränen der meinen bedeutete.

Schnell wählte ich den Notruf und ließ einen Krankenwagen kommen. Und auch nach der Polizei verlangte ich, denn schließlich musste dieser Irre gestoppt werden!

Dann legte ich meine Arme um Onkel Heinrich, der am ganzen Leib zitterte. Mir selbst ging es auch nicht viel besser, auch wenn mir niemand mit irgendwas am Auge herumgeschnitten hatte. Dafür war ich dankbar.

Ich hörte von draußen Tumult, Stimmen, dann Geräusche eines Kampfs und dann – Musik? AC/DC, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte.

Was ging da draußen vor sich?

Gerne hätte ich nachgesehen, doch ich blieb bei Onkel Heinrich, hielt ihn fest, bis schließlich die Sanitäter eintrafen. Offenbar hatte es mehrere Verletzte gegeben, sodass sie Heinrich einfach einluden, mir jedoch nicht gestatteten, ihn zu begleiten, dafür wäre in den Krankenwagen nicht genug Platz.

Und so kam es, dass ich auf der Königsstraße stand und dem Blaulicht hinterhersah, das Dr. Heinrich Schäfer ins Krankenhaus führen würde. Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Mir war kalt und ich fühlte mich komisch.

Was war nur aus dem Abend geworden, der so nett angefangen hatte?

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich etwas warmes über meine Schultern legte. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah Lukas Hoffmann. Er hatte mir sein Jackett gegeben. Ich lächelte ihn schwach an.

»Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?«, fragte er sanft.

»Ich .. ich weiß nicht«, murmelte ich. »Gesundheitlich, ja, aber …«

»Das mit Dr. Schäfer war grauenvoll!«, meinte Hoffmann. »Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es für Sie gewesen sein muss, wo Sie ihn doch so gut kennen.«

Ich blinzelte, richtete den Blick nach oben, während ich versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. »Was war das nur für ein kranker Typ?«, schluchzte ich. »Und was ist eigentlich passiert?«

Lukas Hoffmann legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und zwang mich sanft, mich auf dem Bordstein niederzulassen, weil meine Beine schon wieder zitterten. Er setzte sich neben mich und begann dann alles zu erzählen, was vor dem Gebäude geschehen war. Wie der Mann plötzlich eine Rüstung getragen hatte, wie er sich vervielfacht hatte, was er zu den Menschen gesagt hatte, wie Captain America plötzlich aufgetaucht war und kurze Zeit später Iron Man, die den Mann – er war Loki genannt worden – schließlich mitgenommen hatten.

»Captain America?«, fragte ich. »Ich dachte, der wäre aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg?«

»Er hatte auf jeden Fall so eine Uniform an«, antwortete Hoffmann.

Schweigend starrte ich auf den Asphalt, bevor mein Blick zu dem zerstörten Polizeiauto wanderte, das ganz in der Nähe auf der Straße lag. Wenn zwei Helden nötig waren, um diesen Loki aufzuhalten, dann musste er ziemlich mächtig sein. Auch, wenn er sich vervielfachen konnte. Über die Menschen herrschen … Loki. War das nicht ein Gott aus der nordischen Mythologie? Ich hatte mal eine Phase gehabt, in der ich mich für die Götterhimmel der alten Kulturen interessiert hatte, doch an vieles aus den nordischen Sagen konnte ich mich nicht erinnern. Nur, dass Loki der Böse war, der Gegenspieler des guten Hauptgottes Thor. Eine Art Hades.

Doch was hatte er hier in Stuttgart gewollt? Wieso hatte er Onkel Heinrich verstümmelt? Er hatte ihm doch nichts getan!

Schluchzend verbarg ich das Gesicht in der Schulter von Herrn Hoffmann und kam mir dabei irgendwie ganz schön jämmerlich vor. Jetzt hing ich hier heulend am Revers von irgendeinem Kerl, den ich nicht einmal eine Stunde kannte. Wieso machte er das mit?

Einen Augenblick später spürte ich eine Hand, die mir sanft über das Haar strich. Meine Frisur war bestimmt im Eimer.

»Soll ich Sie noch nach Hause bringen?«, hörte ich nach einer Ewigkeit, in der es immer kälter wurde, seine Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich muss ins Krankenhaus!«, sagte ich und stand auf.

»Dann bringe ich Sie dorthin!«, meinte Herr Hoffmann fest und ich nickte dankbar lächelnd.

Er führte mich zu seinem Wagen, einem brandneuen Audi, und ich nahm auf der Beifahrerseite Platz. Es wunderte mich etwas, dass er keinen Chauffeur hatte. Anscheinend waren die Reichen in Deutschland nicht so dekadent wie die Amerikaner.

Ich überlegte, ob ich meine Eltern anrufen sollte. Sie waren gerade im Urlaub auf den Malediven. Sollte ich ihnen die Ferien ruinieren? Sicher, sie würden wissen wollen, was mit ihrem Freund los war, aber mitten in der Nacht dort anzurufen... Das würde sie nur aufregen. Ich sollte das vielleicht erst einmal mit Onkel Heinrich besprechen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile – über zwei Stunden –, bis wir das Krankenhaus erreichten, da sich durch den Aufruhr in der Innenstadt längere Staus gebildet hatten. Als wir ankamen, hastete ich sofort zum Empfang.

»Entschuldigen Sie«, sprach ich die Dame mittleren Alters an, die hinter dem erhöhten Tresen saß, »ich möchte einen Patienten besuchen, der vor kurzem eingeliefert wurde, Dr. Heinrich Schäfer.«

»Gehören Sie zur Familie?«, kam die Frage von Frau Kussmund – wie sie das Namensschild auswies – und sie schob ihre dünnrandige, viereckige Brille die Nase hoch.

»Nicht direkt«, antwortete ich. »Aber ich bin eine gute Freundin!«

Sie musterte mich nicht sonderlich freundlich und in diesem Moment wurde mir erst bewusst, wie ich aussehen musste; Meine Frisur hatte sich so gut wie aufgelöst, der Saum meines Kleides war zerstört, da ich für den Verband ein großes Stück herausgerissen hatte und durch die Tränen glich ich bestimmt einem Zombie-Panda, schließlich hatte ich kein wasserfestes Make-up gewählt.

»Bitte!«, sagte ich flehend.

Sie seufzte. »Dr. Schäfer wurde vor kurzem auf eines der Zimmer verlegt«, antwortete sie dann. »Vierhundertzwölf, vierter Stock, bei den Fahrstühlen rechts.«

»Danke!«, hauchte ich und machte mich sofort auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen.

Erst als ich diese bereits erreicht hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass Lukas Hoffmann mich noch immer begleitete. Er hatte nichts gesagt, doch seine Haltung verriet, dass er so schnell nicht gehen würde. Dankbar sah ich ihn an.

Nur eine kurze Aufzugfahrt und einige Schritte später standen wir vor dem Zimmer vierhundertzwölf, aus dem soeben ein Arzt kam.

»Wie geht es Dr. Schäfer?«, fragte ich sofort.

»Und Sie sind?«, kam die Gegenfrage.

»Caroline Schreiber«, antwortete ich.

Der Arzt, der soeben noch etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett notiert hatte, hielt überrascht inne. »Die Tochter von Dr. Schreiber?«

Ich nickte. »Mein Vater ist ein guter Freund von Dr. Schäfer. Und ich bin es auch.«

»Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe Sie nur nicht erkannt. Es ist eine Weile her, dass Sie zuletzt hier waren, nicht wahr«, meinte Dr. Paulsen – als ich auf sein Namensschild sah, konnte ich ihn auch endlich wieder zuordnen. Er arbeitete schon lange mit meinem Vater zusammen, war nur in den letzten Jahren grau geworden und hatte mehr Falten bekommen. Die Brille war, glaubte ich, auch neu.

»Es ist bestimmt schon drei Jahre her«, stimmte ich ihm zu. »Aber was ist jetzt mit Dr. Schäfer?«

Dr. Paulsen seufzte. »Den Umständen entsprechend geht es ihm gut, er ist sogar wach, doch bedauerlicherweise konnten wir das Auge nicht mehr retten.«

Mir wurde leicht übel. »Kann ich zu ihm?«

»Natürlich, Frau Schreiber.«

Ich lächelte den Arzt an und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür. Onkel Heinrich lag in einem der sterilen Krankenhausbetten, blass wie der Tod, einen Verband über dem verletzten – mittlerweile vielleicht sogar entfernten – Auge. Doch er war tatsächlich bei Bewusstsein und lächelte sogar, als er mich sah.

»Caroline!«

Mit drei schnellen Schritte war ich bei ihm und setzte mich neben ihm auf das Bett. »Onkel Heinrich!«

»Hast du geweint?«, fragte er.

Ich blickte ihn an. »Was denkst du denn?«

Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange. »Och, Caro! Du solltest doch um den alten Heinrich keine Tränen vergießen!«

»Wie geht es dir?« Ich wusste selbst, dass das eine selten dämliche Frage war, doch ich hatte sie gestellt, bevor ich mich daran hatte hindern können.

»Sie haben mir gesagt, ich würde mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, das Auge durch eines aus Glas zu ersetzen«, gab er zurück. »Aber wenigstens bin ich noch am Leben.«

»Wieso hat dieser kranke Typ das gemacht?«, flüsterte ich, während mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

»Iridium«, antwortete Onkel Heinrich auf meine rhetorische Frage.

»Was?«

»Im Sicherheitsbereich des Instituts lagerte Iridium, sehr wertvoll, weil es sehr selten ist«, erklärte er. »Ich bekam soeben eine Anruf vom _Schäfer Sicherheitsdienst_ , der mitgeteilt hat, dass das Iridium gestohlen wurde.«

»Aber was hat das mit diesem Mann zu tun?« Ich kam nicht so ganz hinterher.

»Der Bereich war streng gesichert, Zutritt nur mit Netzhautscan von mir.«

Mir klappte der Mund auf. »Soll das heißen, dass dieser Mann ein Komplize der Diebe war und mit diesem Instrument...«

Onkel Heinrich nickte, bevor ein schwaches Lachen seiner Kehle entstieg. »Zuerst wollte man mir das Iridium für die Forschung nicht überlassen. Ich musste lange an den richtigen Stellen betteln. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es vielleicht besser hätte sein lassen.«

Ich blickte ihm fassungslos in das eine Auge. Wie konnte er lachen? Wenn mir so etwas passieren würde, dann würde ich einfach nur verzweifeln.

Plötzlich runzelte Onkel Heinrich die Stirn. »Offenbar hat mein Sehvermögen doch mehr gelitten als gedacht«, murmelte er und sah mich genau an. »Ich könnte schwören, dass deine Augen grün sind.«

Einen Moment war ich verwirrt. Konnte eine Verletzung am einen Auge sich wirklich auf die Sehfähigkeit des anderen auswirken? Schließlich hatte ich doch braune Augen.

Lange zerbrach ich mir nicht den Kopf darüber, sondern sprach das Thema an, das ich noch mit Onkel Heinrich klären wollte: »Soll ich eigentlich meinen Vater anrufen und ihm Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist?«

Onkel Heinrich fokussierte sich wieder auf meine Worte und schien nachzudenken. Dann winkte er ab. »Ich mache das schon. Und versuche dabei, deinen Eltern nicht den Urlaub zu verderben.«

In diesem Moment kam eine Krankenschwester hinein. »Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Frau Schreiber, Dr. Schäfer braucht Ruhe.«

Ich nickte, auch wenn es mir widerstrebte, den armem Mann alleine zu lassen.

»Caro!«, fiel es Onkel Heinrich ein. »Kommst du nach Hause? Immerhin kann ich dich nicht fahren.«

Ich nickte. »Lukas Hoffmann von _Pharmaceutic Pro_ hat angeboten mich zu fahren. Außerdem will er dich gerne kennenlernen.«

»Hast du dir also schon wieder einen angelacht«, grinste Heinrich. »Sag ihm, er kann mich morgen gerne mal besuchen. So wie es aussieht, werde ich noch ein paar Tage hier eingesperrt sein.«

»Mach ich. Und erhole dich gut!«, schloss ich mit einer Mahnung, bevor ich ihn noch einmal umarmte.

Schließlich wurde ich von der Schwester vor die Tür gesetzt, sodass ich wieder neben Herrn Hoffmann stand.

»Wie geht es Dr. Schäfer?«, fragte er sofort.

»Erstaunlich gut«, antwortete ich und wischte mir Tränen von den Wangen. »Er lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie herzlich eingeladen sind, ihm morgen einen Besuch abzustatten.«

»Wow! Wirklich?«

Ich lachte. »Glauben Sie, ich würde scherzen?«

»Man kann nie wissen«, gab er zwinkernd zurück. »Darf ich Sie denn nun nach Hause bringen?«

Ich nickte.

 

Die Fahrt zu meiner Wohnung dauerte nicht so lange, da sich der Verkehr wieder normalisiert hatte. Ich stieg aus dem Auto und wollte zur Eingangstür gehen, als ich wieder Lukas Hoffmann hinter mir spürte. Mit einem leisen Lächeln wandte ich mich zu ihm um.

»Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für alles!«, sagte ich ehrlich. »Sie waren heute überaus freundlich! Und ich weiß gar nicht, wieso.«

Er lächelte. »Ich bin eben ein ausgesprochen netter Mensch.«

Das entlockte mir ein Lachen. »Also, wie gesagt: Danke!«

»Keine Ursache!«, meinte er und mir wurde bewusst, wie nah er mir bereits war.

Was sollte das?

Dachte der wirklich darüber nach, mich zu küssen?

Gut, er war nett und sah recht gut aus, doch er kannte mich noch nicht einmal einen Abend lang. Einen Abend, an dem wir uns kaum wirklich unterhalten hatten.

Als er dann wirklich seinen Kopf leicht neigte, überkam mich mit einem Mal wieder dieser unsägliche Ekel und mit einem Schaudern stieß ich ihn von mir weg und wich einen Schritt zurück, während das Gefühl nachließ.

»Was soll das?«, fragte Lukas Hoffmann empört.

Da ich es selbst nicht genau wusste, sagte ich einfach irgendetwas. »Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie heute Abend so nett waren, aber das geht mir zu weit!«

Er funkelte mich an, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, stieg in seinen Audi und brauste davon.

Ich machte mich daran, mit zitternden Händen die Haustür aufzuschließen und lief in den dritten Stock, in dem meine WG lag. Noch bevor ich deren Tür berühren konnte, wurde diese aufgerissen.

»Scheiße, Caro!«, fuhr Lisa mich an und zog mich in eine stürmische Umarmung.

»Gott, was ist denn los?«, fragte ich geschockt, als sie mich in den kleinen Flur gezerrt hatte.

»Ich hatte verdammte Angst um dich! Guckst du eigentlich nicht auf dein Handy?«, schimpfte sie und ihre grauen Augen funkelten.

Lisa Braun war eine furchtbar liebe Person und ich hätte mir keine angenehmere Mitbewohnerin wünschen können. Sie studierte Jura und war im gleichen Semester wie ich.

»In den letzten Stunden nicht«, gab ich zurück und blickte auf das Display, nachdem ich mein Handy in der Tasche gefunden hatte.

Fünfundzwanzig Nachrichten von Lisa?

Ich blickte sie fragend an.

»Hier laufen schon seit Stunden die Sondersendungen, dass ein Irrer im und vor dem archäologischen Museum gewütet hat.« Lisa deutete auf den Fernseher, der im Hintergrund angeschaltet war. »Berichte sprechen von Verletzten, Toten und dass es sich sogar um einen Gott gehandelt haben soll! Verdammt, ich hatte Angst!«

Ich schloss die Augen. »Das tut mir leid! Ich war so mit Onkel Heinrich beschäftigt!«

Lisa schien schon wieder den Mund öffnen zu wollen, doch ich bedeutete ihr lediglich mit einer Geste zu schweigen. Dann deutete ich auf das Sofa und sowie wir beide saßen, erzählte ich ihr alles, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen war. Ich ließ nichts aus.

»Scheiße, ich wäre ja vor Angst gestorben, wenn diese kranke Typ direkt vor mir gestanden hätte!«, murmelte sie mit noch immer geweiteten Augen. »Aber wieso hast du diesen Hoffmann gehen lassen? Ich habe von oben sein Auto gesehen – nicht schlecht, das muss ich sagen!«

»Ernsthaft?«, fragte ich ungläubig. » _Das_ ist alles, was dir zu allem, was ich dir gesagt habe, einfällt?«

Lisa schob die Unterlippe vor und nickte grinsend.

Ich packte sie an den Schultern und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. »Du brauchst definitiv Hilfe!«, sprach ich langsam und deutlich, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass mir ein sanftes Lächeln um den Mund spielte.

Mit Lisa war es so einfach, fröhlich zu sein, sie brachte einen immer zum Lachen. Doch jetzt hatte ihr Blick etwas geschocktes.

»Deine Augen!«, flüsterte sie entsetzt.

»Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte den wasserfesten Mascara nehmen sollen«, seufzte ich, doch meine Freundin schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das meine ich nicht!«, sagte sie und es hörte sich so an, als glaubte sie verrückt zu werden. »Deine Augen! Sie sind grün!«

Ich starrte sie verständnislos an. Das gleiche hatte Heinrich doch auch schon gesagt. Es ergab aber keinen Sinn! Ich hatte die Augen von meiner Mutter geerbt. Braun, braun und nochmals braun.

Hastig sprang ich auf und lief ins Bad. Sie mussten sich täuschen! Ich schaltete das Licht an und sah in den Spiegel. Ich hatte recht, mein rotbraunes Haar hatte sich vollkommen aus der Frisur verabschiedet und mein Augen-Make-up war zerlaufen.

Aber meine Augen...

Lisa und Heinrich hatten recht; Sie waren grün!

Und zwar nicht nur irgendwie grün. Ich blickte mein Spiegelbild an und obwohl ich noch nie zuvor grünäugig war, hatte ich diese Augen heute schon einmal gesehen. Dieses spezielle Grün.

Loki...

Meine Augen glichen denen von diesem irren Gott.

 


	2. Intermezzo

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seit jenem Abend im Museum. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Was war da nur passiert? Wieso hatten meine Augen urplötzlich beschlossen, die von diesem Verrückten nachzumachen?

War das medizinisch eigentlich möglich?

Ich hatte auf jeden Fall schon die reinsten Horrorszenarien im Kopf. Nicht nur welche, die Loki betrafen, nein, auch solche über Probleme, die nun im Alltag auf mich warten würden. Zum Beispiel wenn ich einen neuen Personalausweis brauchte. Wie sollte ich den Leuten auf dem Amt erklären, dass ich die Augenfarbe gewechselt hatte? Und wie war das mit dem Führerschein? Der galt ja eigentlich ewig, aber musste da drin vermerkt werden, wenn der Inhaber auf einmal die Augen eines wahnsinnigen Gottes hatte? Der noch dazu die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen gewollt hatte? Die Nachrichten der letzten Tage waren voll von Meldungen über die Alien-Invasion von New York gewesen, die dieser Irre angeführt hatte.

Die Avengers hatten die Welt gerettet, doch wirklich beruhigt war ich nicht. Loki hatte so viele Menschen umgebracht. In den Nachrichten hieß es nur, der Verantwortliche sei in sicherem Gewahrsam. Aber was bedeutete das wirklich?

 

Nach einer ganzen Weile – einige Monate hatte es gedauert – hatte ich wieder zur Normalität zurück gefunden. Mein Umfeld hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich meine Augenfarbe geändert hatte. Den meisten hatte ich erzählt, dass ich neuerdings farbige Kontaktlinsen trug. Nur Lisa, meine Eltern und Onkel Heinrich kannten die Wahrheit. Anfangs waren sie alle beunruhigt gewesen, aber da ich bisher keinem anvertraut hatte, dass meine Augen nicht nur grün geworden waren, sondern die Augen von Loki imitierten, nahmen sie es bald schon relativ gelassen auf. Oft hatte ich überlegt, ob ich es ihnen sagen sollte, doch ich hatte jedes Mal bessere Argumente dagegen gefunden. Der irre Gott hatte sich nie wieder irgendwo auf der Erde gezeigt, was dafür sprach, dass er wirklich sicher weggesperrt sein musste, es war also unnötig, irgendjemanden zu beunruhigen. Oder in Panik zu versetzen.

Ich traf mich mittlerweile wieder häufiger mit Onkel Heinrich, der den Angriff Lokis ausgesprochen gut verkraftet hatte. Er hatte sich mit seinem Glasauge angefreundet. Ehrlich gesagt, er schien weniger Probleme damit zu haben als ich. Mir tränten noch regelmäßig die Augen, wenn ich es ansah. Das wurde aber auch besser.

Seit einiger Zeit war Heinrich mit Thesen beschäftigt, die ein Astrophysiker namens Dr. Erik Selvig, der auch bei der Invasion von New York irgendwie involviert gewesen war, aufgestellt hatte. Sie klangen reichlich absurd fand ich, als ich mir von Heinrich erklären ließ, was genau sie aussagten. Offenbar sollte in wenigen Tagen eine Konvergenz eintreten, bei der alle neun Welten des Weltenbaums Yggdrasil in einer Linie stehen würden. In dieser Zeit – so der Astrophysiker – würden Übergänge zwischen den Welten geöffnet und Materie konnte von der einen in die andere gelangen.

Für mich klang das reichlich unwissenschaftlich, eher wie eine Verschwörungstheorie, doch Onkel Heinrich meinte, dass es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen wäre, schließlich hatte er selbst eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem Gott aus der nordischen Mythologie hinter sich. Da wäre es, laut ihm, auch denkbar, dass das Universum etwas verrückter war als wir bislang schon angenommen hatten.

Ich ließ ihn machen, zog mich jedoch etwas zurück, auch wenn ich dem Thema nur wenige Tage lang entkommen konnte, bis es die Nachrichten beherrschte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich echt froh, dass ich in Deutschland lebte. Denn hier passierte selten etwas schlimmes – zumindest in den letzten siebzig Jahren nicht.

In den Nachrichten war alles etwas konfus gewesen, aber anscheinend war während der Konvergenz ein Raumschiff mitten in Greenwich gelandet, von dem aus die Welten vernichtet werden sollten. Thor hatte alle gerettet.

Nach einem Treffen zwischen Onkel Heinrich und Dr. Selvig, nur wenige Tage nach diesem Vorfall, konnte ich schließlich endlich wieder vollkommen beruhigt schlafen. Heinrich hatte nämlich von Selvig neben allerlei hochinteressanten Fakten zur Konvergenz auch erfahren, dass Thors Bruder, Loki, also dieser gemeingefährliche Irre, gestorben war.

Und ich musste sagen, das beruhigte mich schon gewaltig. Und auch Onkel Heinrich schien diese Nachricht zu freuen – was natürlich mehr als verständlich war.

Demnach konnte man sagen: Alles war gut und die Jahre gingen ins Land.

Ich konnte mich wieder auf die ganz normalen Sorgen einer faulen Studentin konzentrieren: Vor dem Fernseher Serien suchten und ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil man eigentlich etwas für die Uni tun müsste. Klar, so ein bisschen was von dem, was so über die Avengers im Fernehen gesagt oder in Online-Magazinen geschrieben wurde, bekam ich am Rande immer mit. Erst vor wenigen Wochen war es wieder spannend geworden, da sie sich anscheinend einen heftigen internen Kampf hier in Deutschland geliefert hatten – am Flughafen Leipzig-Halle! Schon krass!

Dennoch, ich war eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich mit dem ganzen nichts zu tun hatte. Meine kurze Begegnung mit Loki hatte mir voll und ganz gereicht, ich verzichte dankend auf jeden weiteren Kontakt mit Superhelden oder Superschurken.

Wie gesagt, ich hätte dafür auch gar keine Zeit, schließlich musste ich mich vor der Arbeit für die Uni drücken und Serien suchten. Und das ging besonders gut, wenn Lisa nicht da war. Die hatte nämlich seit kurzem einen neuen Freund, der jedoch in München lebte und den sie oft besuchen fuhr.

 

So auch heute wieder. Lisa war um achtzehn Uhr abgerauscht und würde vor dem nächsten Mittag nicht wieder ankommen. Und da ich morgen meine erste Veranstaltung auch erst um sechzehn Uhr hatte, konnte ich ausschlafen.

Das bedeutete: Serienmarathon!

Ein solcher lief bei mir immer gleich ab. Ich wechselte meine Klamotten, trug nur noch Hotpants und Tanktop, machte mir eine riesige Kanne Tee, stellte Knabberkram zurecht – in letzter Zeit war ich jedoch von Chips zu Rohkost umgeschwenkt – und lümmelte mich auf die Couch, von wo aus ich mir stundenlang Folge um Folge einer vorher ausgesuchten Serie anschaute. Heute fiel meine Wahl auf _Mr. Robot_. Eine Serie über einen Hacker, nach Berichten des Kollektivs _Anonymous_.

Es war gar nicht schlecht, gefiel mir sogar so gut, dass ich beschloss, meine nächsten Serienabende könnten auch gerne von dieser gefüllt werden.

Ich nippte gut gelaunt an meinem Tee, als plötzlich mein Blick auf eine Gestalt fiel, die in der Tür zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer stand und mich beobachtete.


	3. Besitzansprüche

Scheiße! Ein Einbrecher!

Ich erstarrte.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Hastig sprang ich auf und brachte die Couch zwischen mich und den Eindringling.

»Wer sind Sie?«, fragte ich, am ganzen Leib zitternd.

»Oh, dass du mich nicht wiedererkennst, verletzt mich zutiefst«, sagte eine männliche Stimme und der Einbrecher trat ins Licht.

Mir klappte der Mund auf.

Das war nicht möglich!

Meine Sinne mussten mir einen Streich spielen.

Das konnte nicht Loki sein! Der war tot. Ganz sicher. Thor hatte das Dr. Selvig gesagt. Und Dr. Selvig Onkel Heinrich. Und Onkel Heinrich mir. Ich musste durchdrehen!

Ja, genau, das musste es sein: Ich drehte durch!

»Du zweifelst, dass ich echt bin«, stellte der Eindringling fest.

»Thor hat gesagt, du wärst tot!«, sagte ich schnell. »Und jetzt halluziniere ich! Das merkt man schon daran, dass du Deutsch sprichst.« Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er verschwinden würde.

Doch ich hörte nur ein leises Lachen, das plötzlich viel zu nah klang. Ich wirbelte herum, als ich Atem in meinem Nacken fühlte.

Wie konnte es sein, dass er plötzlich hinter mir stand?

Richtig, Halluzination. Auch wenn es mich etwas verunsicherte, dass ich ihren Atem spüren konnte.

»Du bildest dir nichts ein, Mädchen!«, sagte Loki ruhig. »Ich bin nicht tot, ich machte es Thor lediglich glauben, sodass ich wieder frei sein kann.« Seine Augen fixierten die meinen. »Und dir einen Besuch abstatten.«

»Wieso?«, fragte ich abgehackt.

»Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren«, behauptete er und seine Hand strich behutsam über meinen Arm.

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was ich tun konnte. Körperlich war ich zweifellos unterlegen. Mein Blick fiel auf mein Handy, das nach wie vor auf dem Sofa lag. Wenn ich es schaffte, irgendwen anzurufen, dann würde bestimmt Hilfe geschickt werden! Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprang über die Lehne der Couch, schnappte mir mein Handy und lief in den Flur. Ich musste irgendwie aus der Wohnung raus! Ich tippte auf die erste Nummer, die mir unter den Finger kam und hielt das Smartphone ans Ohr, während ich die Tür aufriss.

Oder besser gesagt, ich versuchte es, doch sie war verschlossen und kein Schlüssel weit und breit. Loki hatte mich eingeschlossen!

In diesem Moment wurde das Gespräch entgegengenommen. »Hallo, Lisa hier.«

Ich wollte schreien, Lisa bitten, die Polizei zu rufen, doch noch bevor ich einen Ton herausbringen konnte, wurde mir das Handy aus der Hand gerissen und eine kühle Hand legte sich auf meinen Mund.

»Hey!«, meldete sich Loki, doch zu meiner größten Überraschung klang seine Stimme genau wie meine. »Sorry, ich wollte gar nicht anrufen, hab mich verdrückt!«

Ich kämpfte gegen den Gott an, der mich von hinten umfasst hatte und jeglichen Laut, den ich von mir geben wollte, mit seiner Hand erstickte.

»Kein Problem, passiert doch jedem von uns mal«, vernahm ich Lisas Stimme.

»Hast recht. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß!«, lachte Loki.

»Danke, wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend!«

Das Gespräch brach und Loki schaltete das Handy aus, bevor er es auf den kleinen Tisch im Flur legte. Dann ließ er mich los. Sofort rannte ich wieder davon, flüchtete direkt in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich die Tür verschloss und mich hektisch umsah.

Ich brauchte irgendetwas! Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit am besten.

Natürlich! Das Fenster!

Schnell rannte ich nach drüben und wollte es öffnen, doch es bewegte sich nicht. Was war hier nur los?

Vielleicht musste ich ja nur laut genug rufen.

»Hallo! Hilfe! Feuer!«, brüllte ich.

Die Nachbarn von oben waren sehr lärmempfindlich. Sie würden mich bestimmt hören.

»Gib dir keine Mühe«, hörte ich Lokis Stimme.

Ich fuhr herum und sah den Gott im Türrahmen stehen. Er lehnte an dem weißen Holz und musterte mich.

»Niemand wird dich schreien hören!«, sagte er lächelnd. »Dafür habe ich gesorgt.«

»Was zur Hölle willst du?«, schrie ich zitternd und wich in die Ecke, die Schrank und Wand bildeten, zurück, als er langsam auf mich zu kam.

Er bewegte sich gemächlich, ruhig, ganz so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Wie ein Jaguar, der seine Beute bereits schwer verletzt hatte und den Augenblick, in dem er ihr Leben beendete, ihr die Kehle herausriss, in die Länge zog. Mein Herz raste, als er schließlich dicht vor mir zum Stehen kam.

»Ich bin nur hier, um mein Eigentum in Besitz zu nehmen«, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

»Wovon redest du?«, fragte ich zitternd, während der Gott seine Hand hob und eine meiner Haarsträhnen beinahe sanft, andächtig hinter mein Ohr strich.

»Von dir.« Lokis Stimme war noch immer ruhig.

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, weg von seiner Hand, richtete den Blick starr auf das Fensterbrett.

»Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!«, brachte ich schließlich hervor und war in gewisser Weise stolz darauf, dass meine Worte fest und selbstbewusst klangen.

Doch er lachte nur leise auf. »Ach nein?« Plötzlich schlossen sich kühle Finger fest um mein Kinn und zwangen mich dazu, den Kopf wieder zu drehen, sodass ich erneut ins Gesicht Lokis blicken musste. »Da erzählen deine Augen aber etwas ganz anderes! Das Grün steht dir viel besser als das Braun.«

Ich versuchte angewidert mein Kinn aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu.

»Nur, weil du mich irgendwie verzaubert hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dir gehöre!«, keifte ich und funkelte ihn bitterböse an.

»Zwei von zwei falsch«, lächelte Loki. »Denn ich habe dich nicht verzaubert. Wir beide gehören einem sehr alten Zauber an, gegen den du dich nicht wehren kannst. Er macht dich zu meinem Eigentum!« Seine Stimme war noch immer so ruhig, lässig. Bei ihm klang es so, als ob er versuchte mir zu erklären, dass die Wurzel von vier zwei und minus zwei sein konnte.

»Ich bin niemandes Eigentum!«, beharrte ich.

»Wirklich?«

»Ja. Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen!«, sprach ich weiter, froh, dass ich es konnte und nicht mehr vor Angst fast gelähmt war. »Niemand kann mir etwas befehlen!«

»Ach nein?«, fragte Loki süffisant. »Soll das heißen, dass du alles tun kannst, was du willst? Dass es nichts gibt, was du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht vollbringst, weil es dich so sehr anekelt?«

Oh, scheiße!

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

»Sag mir, Caroline, hast du es jemals vollbracht, einen Mann oder eine Frau zu küssen?«, fragte Loki leise, seine Lippen ganz nah bei meinem Ohr. »War dir jemals ihre liebevolle Berührung nicht so sehr zu wider, dass du sie weggestoßen hast?«

Scheiße! Woher wusste er davon?

»Nun, dein Schweigen deute ich wohl richtig!« Ich spürte, wie seine Hand über die linke Seite meines Halses strich, nach unten über mein Dekolletee. »Du hast dich für mich aufgespart, meine Kleine!« Seine Finger fuhren über meinen Busen und weiter nach unten über meine Bauch. »Und weißt du, warum?« Urplötzlich war seine Hand wieder an meinem Kinn und erneut zwang er mich dazu, ihn direkt anzusehen. »Weil du mein Eigentum bist!«

Nein!

Nein, das war nicht wahr!

Ich war einfach nur anti-sexuell!

Falls es das überhaupt gab.

»Glaub es ruhig, meine Kleine!«, schnurrte Loki, in dessen Augen ein triumphierendes Funkeln getreten war. »Oder muss ich es dir beweisen?«

Mit einem Mal konnte ich mich wieder regen. Zornig schlug ich seinen Arm beiseite und stieß den Gott selbst vor die Brust. Dieser hatte damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet, sodass er ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte. Ich nutzte den Moment, um zur Tür zu rennen, doch noch bevor ich sie erreichte, tauchte Loki direkt vor mir auf. Ich stoppte und blickte erschrocken in sein Gesicht, in dem sich Mordlust spiegelte.

Oh, scheiße! Jetzt saß ich echt in der Klemme!

Von Angst erfüllt wich ich zurück und stieß sofort gegen etwas festes, einen Körper. Ein Arm legte sich um meinen Hals und ein zweiter um meine Mitte, sodass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte.

»Kämpferisch!«, vernahm ich Lokis dunkle Stimme ganz nah an meinem rechten Ohr. Sein Atem strich über meine Ohrmuschel und ließ mich erschauern.

In diesem Augenblick verschwand der Loki vor mir und meine Augen weiteten sich. »Wie...?«, hauchte ich, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

»Du tätest besser daran, mich nicht zu verärgern!« Der Druck an meinem Hals verstärkte sich unmerklich.

In diesem Moment passierte etwas sehr verwirrendes; ich hatte schreckliche Angst, wollte nicht sterben, wollte einfach weg von diesem Gott, wollte, dass er mich losließ, dass er weggehen sollte, mich einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ich kämpfte mit der Panik, als ich bemerkte, dass es meinem Körper ganz anders zu gehen schien. Er schien die Nähe zu genießen, ja, ich spürte beinahe eine Art von Erregung.

Scheiße! Was ging hier nur vor?

»Hast du verstanden?«, vernahm ich seine Stimme.

Hektisch nickte ich mit dem Kopf, da ich mittlerweile nicht mehr in der Lage war zu sprechen, der Druck auf meinem Hals war zu groß.

»Und wirst du jetzt artig sein?«

Ich schloss die Augen und nickte erneut. Viel anderes blieb mir auch nicht übrig, da ich irgendwie kaum daran zweifelte, dass er mich wirklich umbringen würde.

Sofort ließ der Druck nach, die Arme verschwanden und ich konnte wieder atmen. Lokis Körper verschwand, doch ich wusste genau, dass er noch immer hier war, hier, in diesem Zimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment kniff ich die Augen zusammen, bevor ich mich langsam zu dem Gott umdrehte. Abwartend verschränkte ich die Arme. Wenn Flucht ausgeschlossen war und um Hilfe rufen auch, dann musste man sich eben in gewissen Weise fügen. Obwohl mir das gehörig gegen den Strich ging.

»Also, ich bin von der ganzen Sache noch immer nicht überzeugt«, plapperte ich drauflos. »Und nicht einmal überzeugt, dass das nicht ein Traum ist. Wie sonst lässt es sich erklären, dass du mir gerade den Weg abgeschnitten hast, obwohl du gar nicht da sein konntest. Und wieso sprichst du Deutsch, wenn du kein Produkt meiner Fantasie bist?«

»Redest du immer so viel, wenn du Angst hast?«, schmunzelte Loki.

Scheiße! War ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?

»Beantwortest du auch mal Fragen?«, entgegnete ich pampig. »Sonst stempele ich das hier als Traum ab und gehe. Dann kannst du mir nämlich gar nichts!«

Der Mann seufzte. »Nun, das würde dir nicht gut bekommen, denn ich bin sehr wohl echt. Zudem bin ich ein Magier, das bedeutet unter anderem, dass ich Abbilder von mir überall erschaffen kann. Und als Gott verstehe ich jede Sprache von euch Sterblichen und kann sie ebenso mühelos sprechen. Genügt dir das als Antwort?«

Während er gesprochen hatte, war er wieder langsam näher gekommen. Ganz automatisch hatte ich mich zurückweichend entfernt, um den Abstand weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten, doch um dieses Spiel ewig zu spielen, war mein Schlafzimmer zu klein. Schon nach wenigen Schritten fühlte ich wieder Wand an meinem Rücken.

»Ich verstehe noch immer nicht so ganz, wieso ich dein Eigentum sein sollte.« Mist, er hatte recht; ich hatte Angst und versuchte es mit Worten zu überspielen. »Mag sein, dass ich Probleme mit körperlicher Nähe habe – auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was dich das angehen sollte. Außerdem fühle ich mich von dir nicht weniger angeekelt als von jedem anderen. Nicht böse gemeint!«, fügte ich hastig an, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Mist! Ich hatte anscheinend wirklich ein Talent dafür, das absolut falsche zu sagen.

»Das bezweifle ich!«, grinste Loki, der mittlerweile wieder zu dicht vor mir stand. »Doch genug der Worte, ich werde es dir schon zeigen!«

»Was?«, fragte ich verunsichert.

Diese Nähe verhieß absolut nichts Gutes. Generell sollte es eine Regel geben, dass sich psychopathische Götter, die einen umbringen konnten, nicht weiter als zwei Armlängen an einen annähern dürften.

»Dass du mir gehörst!«, gab er leise zurück, bevor er schneller als ich schalten konnte den letzten Abstand zwischen uns überbrückte und ich seine Lippen auf den meinen spürte.

Sowie ich es realisierte, wartete ich auf den unendlichen Ekel, der jeden Moment einsetzen musste, der immer einsetzte, wenn ich mit einer Person auch nur im geringsten Maße intim werden wollte. Jener Ekel, der es mir bislang unmöglich gemacht hatte, jemanden zu küssen ohne dass sich in mir alles angewidert zusammengezogen hatte – ganz egal wie attraktiv ich den Mann gefunden hatte, wie sehr ich mir gewünscht hatte, mit ihm intim zu werden.

Doch das Gefühl blieb aus. Stattdessen breitete sich eine ungewohnte Wärme in meinem Körper aus. Was?! Wieso zur Hölle fühlte sich das gut an?! Das sollte sich nicht gut anfühlen! Das _durfte_ sich nicht gut anfühlen! Aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Ich keuchte auf, als ich ein wohliges Ziehen zwischen meinen Beinen spürte. Scheiße!

Loki löste sich von mir und ich sah ihn grinsen. »So sieht also Ablehnung aus?«

Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Noch war meine Verwirrung viel zu groß. Außerdem schlich sich in meinen Kopf allmählich der Gedanke, dass Loki mit seinen Worten möglicherweise doch recht haben könnte – und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich gehörte diesem Arschloch nicht!

Dieser Meinung war zumindest mein Geist, doch mein Körper schien sich so sehr nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen, dass er sich von selbst gegen den des Gottes drängte. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Loki stärker war als ich, körperlich würde ich niemals gegen ihn ankommen. Wenn ich noch weiter versuchen würde mich zu wehren, dann würde er mir nur weh tun – das hatte er ja schon deutlich gemacht. Und so sehr es meinem Kopf auch zuwider war, so sehr schien mein Körper es zu wollen, von dem Gott in Besitz genommen zu werden.

An der Art, wie Loki meine Arme einhändig über meinem Kopf fixiert hatte, wie er sich zwischen meine Beine drängte, wurde nur zu deutlich, wie die ganze Sache hier enden würde. Ich würde keine Chance haben.

Also tat ich das einzig sinnvolle: Ich gab auf.

Und das war der Moment, in dem ich in eine Art Traumzustand verfiel, eine seltsame Art des Existierens, bei der ich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr Herr über meinen Körper zu sein und doch alles unglaublich bewusst erlebte.

Als der Gott dieses Mal seine Lippen auf die meinen presste, leistet ich keinen Widerstand. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge herein. Ich empfing sie mit meiner und spielte sanft damit. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Loki irritiert war, dass er sich wunderte, dass ich meinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte. Doch ich hatte beschlossen, es zu genießen. Oder zumindest ließ es mich mein Traumzustand glauben.

Ich spürte ihn an meinem Mund grinsen und seine kühle Hand an meinem Körper nach unten fahren. Mit der anderen hielt er noch immer meine Arme an der Wand. Ich erschauderte, als sich seine Finger unter den Bund meiner Hotpants schoben und sogleich auch unter den meines Slips. Dann auf einmal war der Stoff verschwunden. Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob das überhaupt möglich war, doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich einem Magier gegenüberstand. Womöglich hatte er …

Der Gedanke verhallte in meinem Kopf, als ich seine Finger an meinem Eingang spürte. Er verteilte das feuchte Zeugnis meiner Lust und ich sah ihn erneut grinsen.

»Schon so feucht?!«, fragte er spielerisch.

Ein sehr kleiner Teil von mir wollte eine freche und verletzende Bemerkung machen, doch alles, was über meine Lippen kam, war ein lautes Aufkeuchen, als er mit zwei seiner langen Finger in mich stieß.

»Mmmhhhhh«, schnurrte er. »Dein Fleisch hat auf mich gewartet! Es sehnt sich so sehr nach mir!«

Ich warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. »Oh, Gott! Ja!«, keuchte ich auf, als seine Finger mich langsam zu ficken begannen.

Ebenso langsam verschwand sein Griff um meine Handgelenke, doch sowie ich die Arme herunternehmen wollte, hörte ich seinen geknurrten Befehl: »Oben lassen!«

In meiner Lust gefangen hatte ich jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und gehorchte sofort.

Seine Hand strich hauchzart über meinen Arm nach unten und hinterließ durch die Kühle eine Gänsehaut. Die Finger strichen über mein Dekolletee, legten sich auf meine Brust und auf einmal spürte ich wieder seine Haut auf meinen überempfindlich gewordenen Brustwarzen. Er hatte auch meine Oberbekleidung verschwinden lassen. Seine Hand drückte zu, knetete das empfindliche Fleisch und ich musste meine Fingernägel in die Raufasertapete krallen, um die Arme oben halten zu können. Mittlerweile hatte Loki angefangen, mit dem Daumen über meinen Kitzler zu reiben. Meine Lust hatte sich so weit gesteigert, dass ich glaubte, es keinen Moment länger aushalten zu können. Der Gedanke, dass ich durch die Berührungen dieses irren Gottes gleich kommen würde, stieß mich gleichzeitig ab und machte mich unglaublich an. Der Höhepunkt raste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu und ich hielt den Atem an...

Doch plötzlich waren die Hände verschwunden. Loki hatte sich zurückgezogen, er verwehrte es mir, zu kommen. Die Hitze war noch im meinem Körper, mein Puls raste, doch ich war … enttäuscht. Unbefriedigt.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern öffnete ich die Augen.

Loki stand ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt und betrachtete mich schmunzelnd.

Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich danach, den Abstand, den er zwischen uns gebracht hatte, zu überbrücken, das lustvolle Ziehen zwischen meinen Beinen verlangte nach ihm. Doch ich blieb, wo ich war, wagte noch nicht einmal die Arme zu senken. Ich wusste, er würde mir weh tun, wenn ich etwas tat, was er nicht wollte. Doch im Moment wollte ich auch gar nichts tun, was er mir nicht gestattete... außer Erlösung zu finden. Seine grünen Augen wanderten über meinen nackten Körper und ich spürte seinen Blick auf meiner Haut brennen.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich beschämt, fühlte mich genauso ausgeliefert wie ich war.

Doch als er wieder zu sprechen begann, war ich erneut in meinem Traumzustand gefangen: »Sehr ansehnlich für eine Sterbliche!«, murmelte Loki, während er langsam den tiefgrünen Mantel auszog und zu Boden gleiten ließ. »Doch nicht weniger würde ich verdienen.«

Seine Art zu sprechen fuhr mir wieder heiß zwischen die Beine und ich presste unwillkürlich die Schenkel zusammen. Doch ich blieb, wo ich war. Tief in mir trug ich die Hoffnung, dass er mir noch Erlösung gewähren würde, wenn ich tat, was er wollte.

Mein Mund wurde trocken, als er auch noch seine Oberbekleidung zu Boden fallen ließ und ich einen Blick auf seinen wirklich göttlichen Körper werfen dufte. Seine Haut war so hell in dem Zwielicht meines Schlafzimmers, seine langen, gestählten Muskeln warfen geheimnisvolle Schatten. Ich unterdrückte ein Wimmern und wartete darauf, dass er auch seine Hosen ausziehen würde.

Doch er tat es nicht. Er stand nur da und sah mich amüsiert an.

»Komm her!«, sagte er schließlich und ich beeilte mich, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Am liebsten hätte ich mich an ihn geschmiegt, doch das hatte er nicht gestattet, also blieb ich einen Schritt vor ihm stehen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Wartete darauf, dass er etwas tat. Mit einem überlegenen Schmunzeln trat er hinter mich, legte einen Arm um meine Mitte, direkt unterhalb meiner Brüste und presste meinen Rücken gegen seine Brust.

Ich konnte seine Wärme spüren, seine Erektion, die sich durch den Stoff seiner Hose drückte und wieder zog es zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich stöhnte auf und sog einen Augenblick später wieder zischend Luft ein, als seine kühlen Finger wieder in meinem Eingang verschwanden.

»Du hast so verzweifelt auf mich gewartet!«, raunte er in mein Ohr.

Ich reagierte nicht darauf, ich war zu gefangen in den geschickten Bewegungen seiner Finger, die immer wieder neue Wellen der Lust durch meine Genitalien und in meinen ganzen Körper sandten. Einen Augenblick später keuchte ich wieder auf, da sich das sensationelle Gefühl verstärkte, als seine Fingerspitzen über meinen G-Punkt rieben. Ich fühlte den Orgasmus schon wieder nahen.

»Hmmm«, schnurrte Loki dunkel in mein Ohr. »Du kommst gleich, habe ich recht?«

»Ja«, stöhnte ich und schloss die Augen, biss mir auf die Lippe.

Gleich, gleich wäre es so weit.

Doch bevor ich jubilierend über die Klippe springen konnte, hörten seine Bewegungen auf, er reizte mich nicht weiter, hielt mich nur bewegungsunfähig an sich gepresst.

»Nein!«, wimmerte ich.

Warum ließ er mich nicht kommen?

Machte ihm das Spaß?

Sein leises Lachen verriet mir, dass dem anscheinend wirklich so war.

»Na, meine Kleine, willst du, dass ich dich erlöse?«, fragte er dunkel.

Ich zwang mich zu einem Nicken. »Ja«, hauchte ich.

Doch wieder hörte ich nur ein dunkles Kichern.

»Bitte!«, flehte ich nun hemmungslos mit Tränen in den Augen. »Bitte, lass mich kommen!«

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sprach er erneut: »Sag es! Sag, dass du mir gehörst!«

Etwas in mir bäumte sich wieder auf, wollte Widerstand leisten, doch ich war zu gefangen in dem Schmerz meines ungestillten Verlangens, den nur dieser Gott zu lindern vermochte, um diesem stolzen, kleinen Teil Gehör zu schenken.

»Ja!«, hauchte ich deshalb.

»Ja, was?«

»Ja, ich gehöre dir!«, wisperte ich und wartete darauf, dass er seine Finger wieder so geschickt nutzen würde.

»Lauter!«, verlangte er.

»Ich gehöre nur dir, Loki!«, sagte ich mit rauer Stimme.

Plötzlich verschwanden seine Hände, mit einer einzigen schnelle Bewegung drehte er mich um und stieß mich auf das Bett, wo ich verdattert einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, bevor ich mich auf den Ellenbogen aufstützte, um den Gott anzusehen.

Doch da war er auch schon wieder über mir, drückte mich zurück auf die kühle Matratze, fixierte meine Arme wieder über meinem Kopf und drängte sich zwischen meine Beine. Ich konnte seine Erregung fühlen, die, nun endlich befreit aus der Enge seiner Kleidung, sich gegen meinen Eingang presste.

Bevor ich noch irgendeinen Gedanken fassen konnte, drang er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mich. Ich fühlte einen kurzen, ziehenden Schmerz, der mich die Augen zukneifen ließ, doch nur wenige Momente später war die Erregung wieder da, kehrte übermächtig zurück. Ich spürte, wie seine Länge ganz in mir verschwand, mich komplett ausfüllte und köstlich dehnte. Ich wollte meine Beine um seine – für meinen Geschmack noch viel zu langsam pumpenden – Hüften legen, doch er fing sie ab und legte sie sich stattdessen über die Schultern. Als er wieder in mich drang, traf er einen Punkt, der mich laut aufkeuchen ließ und mich sofort wieder so unglaublich nahe an den Abgrund beförderte.

»Oh, Gott!«, stöhnte ich und begann mich unter ihm zu winden.

Am liebsten hätte ich meine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten, auf seiner Brust ruhen lassen und seinen Herzschlag fühlen wollen, doch er gab sie nicht frei.

Seine Stöße wurden härter, tiefer und schneller. Im gleichen Maße baute sich meine Erregung immer weiter auf, wurde so übermächtig, dass ich für einen Moment fürchtete, es würde mich töten, wenn ich nun kommen würde.

Und doch wollte ich nichts anderes.

»Sieh mich an!«, befahl Loki und mit einiger Mühe öffnete ich die Augen.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seine Haut gelegt, er atmete schneller und seine Augen waren fast schwarz.

»Wage es nicht, die Augen noch einmal zu schließen!«, warnte er und trieb sich weiter tief in mich.

Mit einem Mal mischte sich Angst unter die Erregung. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob es mir gelingen würde, die Augen offen zu halten, wenn ich kam. Was würde er tun, wenn es mir misslang?

Doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern, der Orgasmus kam wie eine Flutwelle auf mich zu, nicht mehr aufzuhalten, beinahe schmerzhaft. Ich zwang mich dazu, den Augenkontakt mit Loki zu halten, als sich die aufgebaute Spannung mit einem Mal entlud. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und einen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, doch ich hielt sie weiter geöffnet. Ein stummer Schrei entfloh meiner Kehle, während sich meine inneren Muskeln ruckartig um Lokis Glied zusammenzogen. Meine Sicht klarte sich in genau dem Moment wieder auf, als der Gott ein letztes Mal hart in mich stieß und mit einem lauten Knurren kam, das mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken sandte. Ich spürte seinen heißen Samen, der mein Inneres benetzte seinen brennenden und auch belustigten Blick auf mir.

»Gutes Mädchen!«, sagte er leise, bevor er meine Arme frei gab und sich aus mir zurückzog.

Während ich noch versuchte, die Kontrolle über meinen zuckenden Körper vollständig zurückzuerlangen, verschwand er aus meinem Blickfeld.

Ich fühlte warmes Sekret aus meiner Scheide laufen. Mit einiger Mühe stemmte ich mich hoch, setzte mich auf.

Von Loki fehlte jede Spur.

Wo war er?

Ich blickte nach unten und sah seine Ejakulat aus mir fließen, auf die weiße Decke tropfen und sich mit dem roten Fleck meines jungfräulichen Bluts vermischen.

Dann plötzlich wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.


	4. Zum Kotzen!

»Caro? Caro!« Wie durch Watte hörte ich Lisas Stimme, als ich langsam zurück ins Leben kehrte.

Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, weil ich einen leichten Schwindel fühlte.

»Oh, mein Gott! Was ist passiert?«, fragte Lisa. »Hattest du etwa einen Typen hier?«

Ja, was war passiert?

Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich lag in meinem Bett, komplett nackt, während Lisa – noch immer ihre Jacke und Schuhe tragend – neben mir saß.

Ganz langsam blubberten die Bilder zurück in mein Bewusstsein, die Erinnerung kam zurück, erst bruchstückhaft und unzusammenhängend, doch dann überschwemmten sie meinen Geist mit aller Macht. Mir wurde schlecht.

»Hey! Caro! Antwortest du mal bitte?«, fragte Lisa, ihr Tonfall irgendwo zwischen besorgt und genervt. »War ein Typ hier? Wieso hast du dein Handy ausgemacht? Ich dachte schon, dir wäre irgendwas passiert!«

»Wie spät ist es?«, fragte ich träge.

»Achtzehn Uhr«, antwortete Lisa. »Alles in Ordnung? Hast du ein Blackout? Hat dir irgendwer was gegeben? Du bist echt blass!«

»Ich...«, begann ich. »Kann ich für einen Moment alleine sein?«

Lisa nickte, blickte noch immer sehr besorgt. »Klar«, murmelte sie und stand auf.

Ich unterdessen versuchte, meine Gedanken in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich erinnerte mich an alles und mir wurde unglaublich schlecht und ich verspürte großen Ekel. Ekel vor mir selbst. Ich widerte mich an.

Nicht nur hatte ich mich von Loki ficken lassen, ich hatte ihn sogar angefleht. _Ja, ich gehöre dir!_ Die Worte – meine Worte – hallten durch meinen Kopf. _Ich gehöre nur dir, Loki!_ Mir wurde schlecht, ich fühlte mich so widerwärtig!

Ich wusste gar nicht, wieso ich mir so sicher war, dass es sich nicht um einen Traum gehandelt hatte. Mein Blick fiel auf den dunkelroten Fleck auf dem Laken zwischen meinen Beinen.

Scheiße!

So weit ich mich erinnern konnte, hatte Loki kein Kondom getragen.

Oh, Gott! Ich musste sofort zur Apotheke, ich brauchte die Pille danach! Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte, war, dass ich jetzt von einem durchgeknallten Gott schwanger wurde!

Nein! Niemals!

Hätte ich nicht gewusst, das es absolut keinen Sinn haben würde, dann hätte ich jetzt versucht, jede Spur, die Loki auf oder in mir hinterlassen haben könnte, aus mir herauszukratzen. Mit zitternden Beinen stand ich auf und ging zu meinem Schrank. Mein Blick fiel auf die Wand neben meinem Bett, ich sah die Spuren, die meine Fingernägel daran hinterlassen hatten.

_Ja, ich gehöre dir!_

Angewidert wandte ich den Blick ab und griff mir blind die nächstbesten Klamotten, zog mich an, schnappte mir mein Portemonnaie und rannte fast aus meinem Zimmer. Ich war schon beinahe an der Wohnungstür angekommen, als mich Lisa rief.

»Hey! Wo willst du denn hin?«, fragte sie.

»Ich... zur Apotheke«, gestand ich.

Für einen Moment hatte ich lügen wollen, doch ich würde es nicht vor Lisa geheim halten können, dass die letzte Nacht etwas furchtbares passiert war. Wir lebten einfach schon zu lange zusammen.

»Ich komme mit dir!«, sagte sie sofort und zog ihre Jacke wieder an.

Ich nickte stumm und zusammen verließen wir die Wohnung. Zum Glück war die nächste Apotheke nicht weit weg und würde glücklicherweise auch noch geöffnet haben. Lisa sagte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort, sondern lief einfach nur neben mir her. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich ihr in irgendeiner Weise noch Antworten schuldig war. Noch hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich ihr erzählen sollte, was ich ihr erzählen konnte. Im Moment war ich einfach froh, dass sie mich begleitete, dass sie da war.

Sie sagte kein Wort, als ich der Verkäuferin in der Apotheke etwas von einem gerissenen Kondom erzählte, und hielt nur meine Hand, als ich die üblichen Fragen nach dem Zeitpunkt des Verkehrs, der letzten Monatsblutung, potenzieller Schwangerschaft und Einnahme irgendwelcher Medikamente beantwortete und mir einige Ausführungen anhören musste, um die Pille danach zu erhalten. Ich bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie nett, einfühlsam und gleichzeitig professionell eben diese Verkäuferin war, in deren Augen ein immerwährendes, aufmunterndes Funkeln zu liegen schien. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte ich endlich bezahlen und bekam das Medikament.

Sofort ging ich zu dem Wasserspender in der Ecke und brach die erste Tablette aus der Packung. Ich wusste nicht genau, wieso ich es so eilig hatte, ich glaube, es gab gar keinen richtigen Grund dafür. Ich wollte einfach nur irgendetwas tun. Vielleicht glaubte ich, dass ich mich besser fühlen würde, dass es mir auch mental helfen würde Zumindest war ich extrem erleichtert, als ich sie endlich geschluckt hatte.

Ich nickte Lisa zu, die dicht neben mir gestanden hatte. »Lass uns gehen.«

Gemeinsam verließen wir die Apotheke und machten uns auf den Heimweg. Wir waren noch keine zwanzig Meter weit gekommen, als in mir plötzlich Übelkeit aufstieg. Ich blieb stehen und stützte mich an der Wand ab.

Wieso war mir auf einmal so schlecht?

Ich versuchte, gegen die Übelkeit zu atmen, das Würgen zu unterdrücken, doch es half alles nichts; keine Sekunde später erbrach ich mich geräuschvoll auf den Bürgersteig.

»Gott, Caro! Alles okay?«, fragte Lisa erschrocken und war sofort bei mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Meine Augen tränten ein wenig und ich hatte den bitteren Gallengeschmack im Mund.

»Wir müssen zurück!«, murmelte ich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Mir war gesagt worden, dass ich die erste Pille noch einmal nehmen musste, wenn ich mich innerhalb von drei Stunden nach der Einnahme übergeben sollte, da ansonsten nicht für die Wirksamkeit garantiert werden konnte. Und dieses Risiko wollte ich sehr ungern eingehen.

Die Verkäuferin schien etwas irritiert zu sein, als wir keine Minute, nachdem wir die Apotheke verlassen hatten, wieder hereinschneiten. Doch nachdem Lisa bestätigt hatte, dass ich mich hatte übergeben müssen, durfte ich noch einmal die erste Tablette erhalten. Ich schluckte sie sofort und betete, dass dieses Mal alles so wirkte wie es sollte.

Wir verabschiedeten uns erneut von den Anwesenden und begaben uns wieder auf den Heimweg.

Wir passierten die Stelle, an der ich mich vorhin erbrochen hatte und ich atmete auf. Es kam mir vor, als wäre ich nun in der Lage gewesen, eine unsichtbare Linie zu übertreten und ich erlaubte mir den Gedanken, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde.

Keine fünf Sekunden später wurde mir erneut schlecht, ich schmeckte Galle und entleerte meinen – nach dem letzten Mal ohnehin schon leeren – Magen wieder auf dem Bürgersteig. Als nichts mehr kam, lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand des Häuserblocks und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

»Caro? Alles in Ordnung?«, vernahm ich Lisas Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

»Sollen wir wieder zurückgehen und noch eine Tablette holen?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Ich würde jede weitere Tablette ebenfalls sofort wieder erbrechen. Es war für mich mehr als sicher, dass Loki irgendetwas mit mir gemacht hatte. Dass er verhinderte, dass ich verhütete. Gut, es war durchaus möglich, dass ich schlicht und ergreifend paranoid wurde oder es bereits war, doch mir selbst erschien es mindestens so wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Irre irgendwie beschlossen hatte, mich als Brutkasten zu benutzen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass irgendwann ein Kind von ihm in mir heranwachsen könnte, wurde mir wieder übel.

Doch was konnte ich tun?

Nichts. Im Moment rein gar nichts.

»Lass uns nach Hause gehen!«, sagte ich schwach und stieß mich von der Wand ab.

Meine Mitbewohnerin folgte mir, doch mittlerweile stand ihr die Ratlosigkeit über mich und mein momentanes Verhalten deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit schuldete – selbst, wenn sie mir nicht glauben würde. Wer würde das schon?

So ließ ich mich, kaum dass wir wieder in unserer Wohnung ankamen, auf das Sofa fallen und bedeutete Lisa, dass sie auch Platz nehmen sollte.

Ich erzählte Lisa, was passiert war, jedoch nicht, was alles gesagt wurde. Das war mir zu unangenehm und sie würde sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen als ohnehin schon. Ich stellte es so dar, als ob Loki hier gestern reingeschneit wäre, eine unglaubliche Anziehung ausgeübt hätte und wir miteinander geschlafen hätten. Und heute hätte ich mich deswegen schlecht gefühlt, weil er ja so etwas wie ein Bösewicht ist.

»Aber was war gerade mit der Pille danach?«, fragte Lisa, als ich geendet hatte.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, aber ich fühle mich ein bisschen krank«, schwindelte ich matt.

»Ja, du bist auch sehr blass«, meinte Lisa mitfühlend. »Vielleicht brütest du etwas aus.«

»Oder vielleicht zehrt Sex mit einem Gott gewaltig an den Energiereserven«, witzelte ich schwach.

Meine Freundin biss sich auf die Lippe. »Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wieso Loki zu dir gekommen ist?«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

»Hmm, vielleicht bist du ihm auf der Gala wirklich aufgefallen.« Lisa schmunzelte leicht. »Und da er dich nicht vergessen konnte, ist er seinem Verlangen gefolgt und hergekommen. Du bist halt einfach zu hübsch!«, schlussfolgerte sie.

Ich nickte gedankenverloren, schwieg aber.

»Was meinst du, sollten wir die Avengers kontaktieren?«, erkundigte sich Lisa nach einer Weile.

Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber mal ehrlich; würden sie mir glauben? Wohl eher nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich etwas von alten Zaubern redete. Das würde mir eher einen Platz in der Klapse sichern. Darum schüttelte ich den Kopf. »Ich denke, das hat wenig Sinn. Sie würden mir nicht glauben.«

»Wahrscheinlich nicht«, gestand Lisa ein, bevor sie seufzte. »Ach, Mensch, was machst du nur für Sachen?!«

Ich zuckte die Schultern.

»Okay, jetzt gehst du duschen, Zähne putzen und dann ins Bett!«, entschied meine Mitbewohnerin schließlich. »Du schläfst dich ordentlich aus, dann geht es dir morgen schon wieder besser!«

»In Ordnung.« Ich stand auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.

Ich schaltete das Licht ein und blickte meinem grünäugigen Spiegelbild ins Gesicht. Lisa hatte recht, ich war ziemlich blass, meine natürliche Bräune, die normalerweise auch den Winter gut überstand, hatte sich komplett verabschiedet. Im Gegensatz zu meiner Freundin war ich mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob sich das Problem nach einer Nacht erholsamen Schlafs – insofern das für mich im Moment überhaupt möglich war – in Luft auflösen würde. Es fiel nicht so auf, weil der Kontrast durch die Blässe sowieso da war, doch ich war mir sicher, dass meine Haare dunkler geworden waren.

Meine Augen waren grün, meine Haut wurde weiß und mein Haar wurde schwarz.

_Ich gehöre nur dir, Loki!_

Mir dieser grausamen Wahrheit vollständig bewusst werdend, sackte ich auf dem Badezimmerboden zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust und weinte stumm in die dunkelblaue Jeans.

_Ja, ich gehöre dir!_


	5. Lieferservice

Er war wieder da. Stand einfach so in der Tür. Natürlich war er wieder da, wie hätte es irgendwen überraschen können, dass er erneut auftauchte. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen!

»Okay, ich mach mich dann mal auf die Socken!« Lisa schulterte ihre Tasche und ich wandte meinen Blick von dem Bildschirm ab.

Ich stellte den Ton der Sitcom aus, in der die weibliche Hauptperson gerade freudestrahlend auf ihren Geliebten zulief, überglücklich, dass er sich letzten Endes doch für sie entschieden hatte.

»Kommst du klar?«, fragte Lisa noch.

Ich nickte. »Klar.«

»Sicher?«

»Jetzt geh schon!«, verdrehte ich die Augen. »Und grüß Jan von mir!«

Lisa sah mich noch einen Moment prüfend an, bevor sie sich schließlich mit einem Lächeln abwandte und auf den Weg machte.

Gut, ich würde lügen, würde ich sagen, dass ich mich alleine nicht unwohl fühlte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob Loki irgendwann wieder hier erscheinen würde, aber ich befürchtete es. Die Frage war nur, ob es ihn wirklich abhalten würde, wenn Lisa auch hier wäre. Ich schätzte mal eher, dass dem nicht so wäre.

Seit Loki mich besucht hatte, waren anderthalb Wochen vergangen. Die ersten Tage hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst gehabt, dass er plötzlich irgendwo auftauchen würde. Ich hatte mich davor gefürchtet, irgendwo alleine zu sein. Doch in den letzten Tagen war es besser geworden. Natürlich hasste ich Loki noch immer und kam noch immer nicht mit dem klar, was ich selbst getan hatte, hatte noch immer Albträume und mich noch immer nicht an mein Spiegelbild gewöhnt, aber es ging mir besser.

Jetzt hatte ich erstmal ein Wochenende nur für mich. Lisa hatte ich dazu gebracht, ihren Ausflug an den Bodensee mit ihrem Freund nicht extra abzusagen, um zuhause zu bleiben und auf ihre Mitbewohnerin aufzupassen. Ich würde an diesem Wochenende einfach das Leben genießen. Seit dem Vorfall mit Loki hatte ich keine Nerven mehr gehabt, _Mr. Robot_ weiterzugucken. Das wollte ich heute ändern. Ich goss mir eine Kanne Tee auf, rief beim Lieferdienst an und bestellte eine große Pizza, während die Serie lud. Dann lümmelte ich mich auf die Couch und verfolgte die Handlung. Ich musste sagen, ich mochte die Idee wirklich, vor allem diesen Running-Gag mit _Evil Corp_. War das nicht schön, Student zu sein und _Amazon Prime_ kostengünstiger verwenden zu können?

Nach einer Weile hörte ich die Türklingel. Ich stand auf und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Haustür unten für den Typen vom Lieferdienst öffnete. Da Lisa und ich häufiger dort bestellten, wussten sie genau, in welchen Stock sie liefern mussten. Ich holte mein Portemonnaie und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Für einen Moment erstarrte ich, bevor ich die Augen verdrehte. »Hat es irgendeinen Sinn, dir die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen?«, fragte ich pampig.

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. »Das würde dir nicht bekommen.«

»Dachte ich mir fast«, seufzte ich. »Bringt es was, dir zu sagen, dass du verschwinden sollst? Das hier hatte die Chance, ein wirklich schöner Abend zu werden!«

»Wer sagt, dass er das nicht wird?«, fragte Loki mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

»Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass du gerade vor mir stehst!«

Er lachte auf. »Letztes Mal schien es dir gefallen zu haben.«

Ich verschränkte die Arme. »Nur, weil du irgendwas mit mir gemacht hast, mich irgendwie verzaubert hast, ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich hier nicht haben will!«

Das schien ihn jedoch gar nicht zu beeindrucken. Er ging einfach an mir, die ihm schnell auswich, vorbei und war einen Augenblick später im Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

Mein Blick wanderte zum Treppenhaus. Ich könnte einfach gehen, oder? Ich meine, es zwang mich doch niemand, hier zu bleiben, nur weil der irre Gott hier war, oder?

Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Loki durchaus in der Lage war, mich dazu zu zwingen. Ich schloss verzweifelt die Augen und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Loki hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und beobachtete mich, als ich im Eingang stehen blieb und mich mit immer noch verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand lehnte. Heute sah er normaler aus als das letzte Mal, kein dunkles Leder, kein Gold, nur einen schwarzen Anzug mit ebenso schwarzem Hemd darunter.

»Du siehst besser aus«, sagte er

»Besser als was?«, fragte ich kühl.

»Als zuvor.«

Ich schnaubte. »Die meisten sagen, ich sähe krank aus!« Als ob ich mir die Mühe machen würde, höflich zu sein oder auch nur das Kompliment – wenn es denn überhaupt eines war – anzunehmen.

»Mir gefällt es.«

»Weil ich immer mehr so aussehe wie du?« Okay, anscheinend war er gerade sogar gewillt, mit mir zu reden, vielleicht konnte ich ja sogar ein paar Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen. Wenn ich mich etwas zusammenriss. »Bist du dafür verantwortlich?«

Der Gott lachte. »Das ist ein Teil des Zaubers«, antwortete er. »Je mehr du mein wirst, desto mehr gleichst du dich mir an.«

Wow! Das waren ja tolle Nachrichten.

»Von was für einem Zauber redest du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?«, wollte ich wissen.

»Einem sehr seltenen«, antwortete er und schon hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich reichlich wenig verwertbare Informationen bekommen würde. »Und überaus machtvollen. Aber das wirst du noch erfahren. Wenn du es musst.«

Wie beruhigend!

»Dann nehme ich an, dass dieser komische Zauber auch verhindert, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise verhüte?!«

Sein Lächeln war mehr als genug Antwort auf meine Vermutung. Na toll, großartig! Warum hatte eigentlich immer ich so ein Glück? Hatte ich in einem früheren Leben irgendwas so schlimmes getan, dass es mir jetzt heimgezahlt werden musste?

»Komm her!«, sagte Loki, doch ich dachte nicht einmal daran.

Nein, heute würde ich definitiv nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen! Zumindest nicht freiwillig...

»Caroline!«, mahnte er mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf. »Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich hier das Sagen habe? Dass ich stärker bin als du und dir sehr weh tun kann, wenn ich es will?« Er lächelte gefährlich. »Willst du das wirklich?«

Nein. Natürlich nicht. Niemandem wurde gerne weh getan. Zumindest niemandem, der noch ganz richtig im Kopf war.

»Mach es dir leichter und tu einfach, was ich von dir will!«, sprach er weiter. »Schließlich gehörst du mir.« Er klopfte neben sich auf das Polster der Couch. »Komm her!«

Ich kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, setzte mich schließlich aber doch in Bewegung. Mann, ich war so feige!

Mit noch immer verschränkten Armen ließ ich mich neben Loki plumsen. »Ich hasse dich!«, sagte ich schlicht.

Seine Reaktion bestand aus einem dunklen Auflachen. »Du wirst mich schon noch lieben lernen!«

Das bezweifelte ich. Einfach mal aus Prinzip.

Ja, ich war bockig!

Dann fühlte ich seine kühlen Finger in meinem Nacken. Er streichelte sanft die empfindliche Haut und mit einem Mal war ich wieder in dem Traumzustand. Plötzlich sehnte ich mich wieder nach seiner Berührung. Ich stöhnte wohlig auf, als seine Finger über meine Wirbelsäule nach unten strichen und drückte den Rücken durch.

Nein, nein, nein! Nicht schon wieder!

»Oh, du wirst mir noch sehr nützlich sein!«, murmelte Loki grinsend, während er einen Moment innehielt.

Dann lag seine Hand wieder in meinem Nacken und mit sanfter Gewalt zog er mich zu sich, bis meine Lippen auf seine trafen. Ich öffnete den Mund und ließ seine Zunge herein. Ein heißes Ziehen schoss wieder in meinen Unterleib und ich spürte, wie sich Feuchtigkeit in meinem Slip sammelte. Ich schnurrte und meine Hände, die sich selbstständig gemacht hatten, fummelten an seinem Jackett und den Knöpfen des Hemdes herum.   
Hatte der Bastard das etwa geplant und war deswegen heute in Kleidung erscheinen, die es mir einfach machte, sie zu entfernen?

Wie aufmerksam von ihm.

Mein Geist zuckte zusammen, als mir auffiel, dass ich das nicht sarkastisch gedacht hatte.   
Nein!  
 _Ja!_ , schoss durch meine Gedanken, als es mir endlich gelungen war, ihn von seiner Oberbekleidung zu befreien, und sowie sich meine Hände endlich auf die kühle Haut seiner Brust legen konnten, war mein Kopf leer.

Unter der weichen Haut fühlte ich harte Muskeln, neugierig strichen meine Finger über sein Sixpack. Immer weiter nach unten, bis die Spitzen an den Bund der Hose stießen.   
Einem Impuls folgend, nutzte ich beide Hände, um sie zu öffnen, bevor ich die linke vorsichtig hineingleiten ließ. Es überraschte mich etwas, dass er es zuließ, dass ich meine Finger um sein halbsteifes Glied legte und es langsam massierte. Ich konnte fühlen, wie er härter wurde, wie er in den Kuss stöhnte, den noch keiner von uns unterbrochen hatte. Als ob ich es gekonnt hätte! Es schickte ein weiteres erregendes Ziehen zwischen meine Beine.

Mit einem Grinsen löste Loki den Kuss und sein Griff in meinem Nacken wurde fester. Langsam drückte er meinen Kopf nach unten. Natürlich wusste ich genau, was er von mir wollte, und, obwohl ein Teil von meinem wachen, meinem vernünftigen, meinem denkenden Ich mit aller Macht rebellierte, war in keinster Weise abgeneigt, diesen unausgesprochenen Befehl auszuführen.

Ich ließ mich von der unnachgiebigen Hand Lokis, die sowieso keinen Widerstand zugelassen hätte, leiten und schloss die Augen, während ich seine Spitze mit den Lippen umschloss. Ich fuhr mit der Zunge um seine Eichel und genoss sein Stöhnen, als ich seine komplette Länge in meinen Mund aufnahm. Der harte Samt, das leicht pulsierende Fleisch ließ mich in eine Art Rausch fallen. Ich genoss jeden Zentimeter, erkundete sein Glied von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze mit der Zunge, saugte an der Eichel und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als ihn zu schmecken. Hin und wieder drang sein dunkles Stöhnen oder ein zufriedenes Brummen an meine Ohren, was mir die Bestätigung gab, dass er meine Arbeit genoss. Ich selbst spürte mittlerweile wieder meinen beschleunigten Puls zwischen meinen Schenkeln schlagen und wünschte mir, dort berührt zu werden.

Doch im Moment ging es nicht um mich. Es ging sowieso nicht um mich. Es ging um Loki. Ich war nur dazu da, um Loki zu gefallen!

Ich schnurrte, als ich bemerkte, dass der Gott gleich kommen würde. Ich saugte noch einmal sein Glied so weit wie möglich ein, bevor ich seinen heißen Erguss auf meiner Zunge wahrnahm. Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich ekelhaft war, dass es niemals schmecken konnte, doch für mein vernebeltes Gehirn gab es keinen schöneren Geschmack auf der Welt. Ich schluckte alles, was er mir gab, ich brauchte die salzige Flüssigkeit wie ein Fisch das Meerwasser.   
Dann ließ ich mit einem leichten Gefühl der Enttäuschung von seiner schwindenden Erregung ab. Ich leckte mir noch einmal über die Lippen, sah zu Loki auf und wartete darauf, dass er mir einen Befehl gab.

Doch bevor er dies tun konnte, vernahm ich das Geräusch der Türklingel.

Richtig, die Pizzabestellung!

Ich sah Loki fragend an, wollte wissen, ob ich gehen durfte. Er nickte gönnerhaft und ich stand auf. Beim Gehen rieb meine Unterwäsche gegen meine überreizten Geschlechtsmerkmale und ich stöhnte leise. Hoffentlich würde Loki sich noch revanchieren! Aber nur, wenn er es wollte!

Ich wartete an der geöffneten Tür auf den Pizzaboten, hörte mir seine ausschweifende Entschuldigung für die verspätete Lieferung an, bezahlte ihn und schloss die Tür wieder. Ich hatte kein Bedürfnis, um Hilfe zu bitten oder wegzulaufen. Ich war genau da, wo ich sein musste, wo ich sein wollte.

Ich brachte den Pizzakarton in die Küche, stellte ihn in den Ofen, um ihn warmzuhalten. Ich glaubte, hoffte nämlich nicht, dass Loki schon mit mir fertig war.

Ich schloss die Klappe des Ofens und spürte eine Präsenz hinter mir. Ich richtete mich auf und legte den Kopf zurück, der sofort auf eine Schulter traf. Große, kühle Hände legten sich auf meine Schultern und strichen an den Armen entlang nach unten. Dann hörte ich ein helles Sirren; es erinnerte mich an das Geräusch, das ein Messer machte, wenn es von einem hölzernen Schneidebrett genommen wurde und dabei über die Naturfasern strich. Ich hob den Kopf und sah in Lokis Hand eben das große Küchenmesser, mit dem Lisa am heutigen Nachmittag für uns beide Käsewürfel geschnitten hatte. Die Spitze war auf meinen Hals gerichtet.

»Du tätest besser daran, dich nicht zu bewegen!«, raunte Loki mir ins Ohr.

Oh, Gott! Was hatte er vor?

Ich verspürte Angst vor egal was er mit mir tun würde, jedoch auch Erregung, weil ich ihm so vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Mein Atem ging zittrig, als die Spitze ganz leicht über mein Dekolletee nach unten fuhr, und obwohl ich versuchte, mich keinen Millimeter zu bewegen, zuckte ich zusammen, als der scharfe Stahl den Stoff meines Oberteils zerriss. Ich spürte ein stärkeres Kratzen zwischen meinen Brüsten, wo mich wegen der Bewegung das Messer verletzt hatte. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend hielt ich komplett still, während der Gott meine Klamotten entzwei schnitt. Schließlich legte er das Messer weg und zog den Stoff grob von meinem Körper, sodass ich wie er keine Oberbekleidung mehr trug. Ich legte den Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab, während seine Hände über meinen Oberkörper wanderten. Ein Stöhnen entrann meiner Kehle, als er meine Brüste knetete und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als seine Hände weiter nach unten wanderten, mir langsam die Hosen von den Hüften streiften.

Ich keuchte wieder auf, als erneut zwei seiner Finger in meiner Spalte verschwanden.

»Hmmm, ganz schön feucht«, grinste Loki an meinem Ohr. »Willst du, dass ich dich nehme?«

»Ja«, stöhnte ich leise. »Bitte!«

Er lachte auf. »Wieso sollte ich das tun?«

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was er hören wollte.

Dann spürte ich, wie er langsam die Finger zurückzog. »Nein!«, wimmerte ich.

»Wieso?«, fragte Loki erneut.

»Weil es dir gefällt!«, keuchte ich atemlos. »Du genießt es, mich in Besitz zu nehmen, zu sehen, dass ich dir gehöre!«

»Ganz recht!«, knurrte Loki, bevor er mich mit dem Oberkörper auf die Anrichte drückte und einen Augenblick später mit seiner ganzen Länge in mir war.

»Oh, Gott, ja!«, stöhnte ich, während seine tiefen Stöße meinen ganzen Körper über das Holz vor und zurück schoben.

Ich war nicht in der Lage, Loki anzusehen, da er mich mit seiner Linken unten hielt. Dennoch genoss ich diese Position. Ich fühlte den Gott tief in mir und mit jedem Stoß steigerte sich meine Erregung weiter. Einen Augenblick später merkte ich den Orgasmus bereits nahen. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich und ich öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, als ich mit einer ungeheuren Intensität kam. Doch Loki ließ nicht von mir ab, er trieb sich weiter in meinen Körper und ich quiekte auf, als ich seine Finger an meinem Kitzler spürte. Er reizte mich weiter, ließ durch die doppelte Stimulation nicht zu, dass die Erregung abflaute, sie baute sich wieder in meinem, noch immer vom letzten Orgasmus zuckenden, Körper auf.

»Oh, Gott! Bitte nicht!«, wimmerte ich.

Es würde zu viel sein, das wusste ich. Ich würde es nicht überleben, jetzt noch einmal zu kommen. Oder vielleicht doch, aber es würde mich definitiv wahnsinnig machen, mich den Verstand kosten.

Ich vernahm sein dunkles Lachen, als er seine Stöße noch weiter intensivierte, mit jedem einzelnen meinen G-Punkt traf. Verzweifelt wand ich mich unter ihm, weil ich den Höhepunkt schon wieder heranrollen fühlen konnte. Doch ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte.

Als ich dieses Mal über die Klippe sprang, schrie ich laut auf, während ich auch Lokis Erlösung wahrnahm. Dann zog er sich wieder zurück und ich sackte – unfähig, selbstständig zu stehen – zu Boden. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt, doch ich hatte überlebt.

Ich spürte Lokis Samen wieder aus mir herauslaufen und hob den Kopf, um den Gott anzusehen, doch wieder einmal war er verschwunden.

Träge blickte ich an mir herunter und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Kratzer in meinem Busen. Er musste geblutet haben, doch jetzt tat er es nicht mehr. Ich folgte mit dem Fingernagel der Spur des Blutstropfens, die sich bis zu meinem Bauchnabel erstreckte. Das war das einzige wirkliche Zeichen, das Loki auf mir hinterlassen hatte.

Dann überkam mich wieder Schwindel und meine Sicht verschwamm, bevor ich erneut in die Dunkelheit fiel.


	6. Eigentum

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte ich einen steifen Hals. Ich stöhnte und zog mich an der Anrichte auf die Beine. Dann lehnte ich mich dagegen und dachte nach, weil in meinem Kopf wieder alles so verschwommen war. Wie beim letzten Mal kamen recht schnell alle Erinnerungen zurück.

Fuck, ich hatte Loki einen geblasen! War das ekelhaft! Wie hatte ich das nur tun können?!

Alles in mir zog sich angewidert zusammen. Alles, außer meinen Geschmacksknospen, die sich noch gut an ihn erinnerten und ihn außergewöhnlich positiv bewerteten.

Was?!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und als ich mich umdrehte, stieß ich mit der Hand gegen das Messer. Loki hatte mich mit dessen Hilfe ausgezogen, das wusste ich auch noch.

Wie hatte dieses Arschloch es wagen können, einfach meine Kleider zu zerschneiden?!

Ich war sauer. Dann wurde mir wieder schlecht, weil ich schon wieder zugegeben hatte, dass ich Lokis Besitz war. Und dieses Mal sogar nicht nur laut sondern sogar in mir.

Gott, war ich widerlich!

Ich nahm das Messer in die Hand, um es in den Abwasch zu legen, als mir das Blut an der Spitze auffiel.

Stimmt, Loki hatte mich damit ja geschnitten. Gedankenverloren wanderte meine Hand zu der Wunde, aber sie war nicht mehr da. Einfach verschwunden. Verwirrt sah ich auf meinen Busen. Die Haut war glatt, keine Wunde, keine Narbe, nicht einmal ein Kratzer.

Hatte Loki mich geheilt? War es irgendetwas anderes?

Ganz egal was es war, was auch immer Loki oder ich behaupteten, ich gehörte Loki nicht! Vielleicht hatte ich ja durch die paar Mal mit dem Gott ja sogar meine Probleme mit Intimität verloren...

Und selbst wenn nicht, ich würde Loki jetzt einfach beweisen, dass ich nicht seine kleine Bitch war!

Entschlossenheit im Blick, sah ich auf die Uhr am Herd. Anscheinend hatte ich wieder mehr als einen Tag geschlafen, es war Samstag und bereits einundzwanzig Uhr. Ich stieß mich von der Anrichte ab und ging ins Badezimmer. Wieder einmal sah ich anders aus, als ich in den Spiegel blickte; meine Haare waren vollständig schwarz geworden, meine Haut noch etwas blasser und meine Wangenknochen traten deutlicher hervor.

Das hatte noch gar nichts zu sagen!

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln sprang ich unter die Dusche und reinigte mich so gut es ging von Loki. Ich trocknete mich ab und ging schnurstracks in mein Zimmer. Ich zog eine tief sitzende Jeans, ein Crop-Top und hohe Stiefeletten an, bevor ich mich vor dem Spiegel schminkte. Meine Lippen wurden rot, meine Augen betonte ich mit einem sexy Lidstrich, die Haare band ich in einen einfachen Pferdeschwanz.

Ich schnappte mir meine Abendtasche und verließ die Wohnung. Dank unserer Feierwochenenden im ersten Semester kannte ich die Party-Szene von Stuttgart gut. Deshalb wusste ich auch, dass ein sehr schöner Club, den Lisa und ich oft frequentiert hatten, sogar fußläufig zu unserer Wohnung lag.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später drängelte ich mich durch die tanzenden Massen. Der Beat dröhnte in meinen Ohren, die Stimmung war gut, es waren schon recht viele Leute hier, doch die Podeste noch leer.

Gut, dann zeigte ich Loki mal, dass ich nicht ihm gehörte!

Mit einem Satz war ich auf dem Podest und begann zu tanzen. Ich liebte es, meinen Körper zu bewegen, doch die meisten Zeit, wenn ich mich früher in Clubs aufgehalten hatte, hatte ich mich an konventionelle Moves gehalten. Im Gegensatz zu Lisa hatte ich nicht zu sehr auffallen gewollt, schließlich hatte mich immer das übelste Gefühl aller Zeiten gepackt, wenn irgendeiner der Typen zudringlich wurde. Mir war fast immer speiübel gewesen, wenn ich den Club verlassen hatte. Heute jedoch war dem anders. Ich ließ die Hüften kreisen, zeigte auf dem Podest, was ich konnte, glitt an den hüfthohen Geländern auf und nieder. Ich wusste, ich würde gesehen werden, ich wusste, ich würde auffallen.

Als ich nach zwei Liedern von meiner Bühne sprang und mich auf den Weg zur Bar machte, wurden mir gleich von mehreren Seiten Drinks spendiert. Ich begutachtete die Typen alle – ich konnte ja wählerisch sein – und entschied mich kurzentschlossen für den, der am besten aussah. Er musste ja nicht nett sein, er musste mir nur als Mittel zum Zweck dienen. Und das würde er. Mit einem Lächeln in seine Richtung nippte ich an meinem Drink, bevor ich ihn auf die Bar stellte und mit einem sehr eindeutigen Augenaufschlag an dem Typen vorbei Richtung Toiletten und Ausgang ging.

Wie erwartet folgte er mir. Er schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen – wahrscheinlich war es eine Anmache oder sein Namen, doch ich war an beidem nicht interessiert. Ich legte ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während ich mich an die Wand lehnte. Er schien zu verstehen und beugte sich vor, um mich zu küssen.

Sowie er näher kam, fühlte ich wieder Ekel in mir aufsteigen, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Ich würde das jetzt einfach mal ertragen, denn nur so konnte ich Loki später unter die Nase reiben, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich mir nähern konnte.

 _Aber dem ist so!_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Er ist dein Herr!_

Nein! Dem war nicht so!

Doch als die Lippen des Typen meine schon fast berührten, nur noch Millimeter entfernt waren, war das Ekelgefühl so übermächtig geworden, dass ich den jungen Mann mit beiden Händen von mir stieß. Er flog praktisch über den Gang und knallte gegen die Wand. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

War ich das gewesen?

Fluchtartig verließ ich den Club und lief die Straße hinunter. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als mich jemand am Arm packte. Ich drehte mich um und sah den Typen von gerade.

»Was zur Hölle sollte das?«, fragte er wütend.

»Habe nach der Liebe meines Lebens gesucht«, antwortete ich ironisch. »Sorry, du bist es nicht!«

Ich wollte mich losmachen, doch er hielt mich weiter fest.

»Ich lasse mich nicht von irgendwelchen billigen Schlampen verarschen!«, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Mit einer Welle von aufkommendem Zorn packte ich sein Handgelenk und verdrehte es mit Leichtigkeit. »Ich bin keine billige Schlampe!«, stellte ich klar. »Ich bin die Geliebte eines Gottes, du minderwertige Kreatur und ich lasse mich von dir nicht anders behandeln als es mir zusteht!«

Der junge Mann wimmerte. »Ah, lass das! Du tust mir weh! Au, es tut mir leid!«

Ich verdrehte sein Handgelenk noch weiter, bis ich ein unschönes Knacken hörte, einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei und befriedigt losließ. Der Typ hielt sich die Hand, die wahrscheinlich gebrochen war. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Die Haut war schwarz, wirkte wie verbrannt, aber die Luft roch frisch, irgendwie nach Eis.

Oh, mein Gott! Was hatte ich getan?

Ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und begann zu rennen. Erstaunlicherweise fiel es mir sehr leicht, in den hohen Schuhen zu rennen. Nach etwa fünfhundert Metern blieb ich stehen.

Was zur Hölle war da gerade passiert?

Ich hatte den Typen heiß gemacht, ihn dann weggestoßen, weil der Ekel nicht verschwinden wollte und ihn dann anscheinend ernsthaft verletzt. Wie war es mir möglich gewesen, seine Hand zu brechen? Wie war der schwarze Fleck zustande gekommen?

_Das ist doch ganz einfach, Loki hat doch gesagt, dass du ihm ähnlicher wirst!_

Ja, aber so kann das doch nicht sein! Und wieso konnte ich den Typen nicht küssen?

_Weil du Loki gehörst. Weil wir Loki gehören!_

Nein, ich gehörte niemandem! Ich gehörte nur mir selbst!

_Du weißt selbst, dass das nicht stimmt! Du willst so dringend das Gegenteil beweisen, doch du genießt ihn doch, wir genießen Loki!_

Nein!

_Doch! Das stimmt! Akzeptiere es einfach! Du bist sein! Wir sind sein!_

Ich war eine selbstständige Frau! Ich stand vor meinem Master! Ich war niemandes Eigentum!

_Ich gehöre nur dir, Loki!_

_Ja, ich gehöre dir!_

_Du genießt es, mich in Besitz zu nehmen, zu sehen, dass ich dir gehöre! Ich genieße es, von dir in Besitz genommen zu werden! Ich bin dein und_ ich werde immer dir gehören! Von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit!

_Nein, das geht nicht! Ich kann mich nicht einfach aufgeben!_

Ich öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als mein Blick auf ein großes Schild auf der anderen Straßenseite wanderte.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee!


	7. Monster

Als ich einige Stunden später wieder zurück in meine Wohnung kam, öffnete ich zunächst den Backofen und holte den Pizzakarton heraus. Die Pizza sah noch gut aus, roch noch gut. Ich verteilte die vorgeschnittenen Stücke auf einem Blech und wärmte sie dann auf. Ich zog meinen Schlafanzug an und setzte mich auf die Couch, schaltete _Mr. Robot_ wieder ein.

Nach einer Weile piepte der Timer am Backofen und ich holte meine Pizza. Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ich mich anlehnte. Ich hoffte, dass das Tattoo nicht so lange weh tun würde. Aber wenn das ähnlich schnell verheilte wie der Schnitt auf meinem Busen, dann wäre die Gefahr gering. Vielleicht war ich ja jetzt mit göttlichen Selbstheilungskräften ausgestattet.

Mit einem Kichern fing ich an zu essen und vertilgte die ganze Pizza. Doch ich fühlte mich nicht überfressen.

Ich fühlte mich okay.

Dann dachte ich nach. Es schien sich einiges verändert zu haben. Ich hatte den Typen durch meine Berührung verletzt. Es hatte nach Schnee oder Eis gerochen. Nach der nordischen Mythologie war Loki doch ein Eisriese.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die gläserne Teekanne, die noch von gestern auf dem Tisch stand und versuchte, die Flüssigkeit gefrieren zu lassen. Es klappte problemlos. Es überraschte mich sogar ziemlich.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Boden und einen Augenblick später wuchsen rasiermesserscharfe Eisstalagmiten aus dem Holzparkett in die Höhe.

Ich lachte.

Geil!

Ich stand auf und packte das Sofa. Ich konnte es ohne Probleme anheben.

Das wurde ja immer besser!

Mal gucken, ob ich noch mehr Superkräfte hatte...

Langsam streckte ich den Arm aus und konzentrierte mich auf das Käsemesser. Ich wollte, dass es zu mir kam. Erst geschah nichts, dann hörte ich, wie etwas langsam über die Anrichte rutschte. Doch mehr passierte nicht.

Das war dann wohl schwieriger als gedacht. Aber egal, das konnte ich ja noch üben!

Mann, was war das geil!

Ich setzte mich wieder hin, betrachtete die Eisspitzen im Wohnzimmer und lachte.

 

Als Lisa am nächsten Tag wiederkam, schien sie etwas besorgt zu sein, da es mir ziemlich gut zu gehen schien.

»Was ist mit deinen Haaren?«, fragte sie, sowie sie zur Tür reingekommen war.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. »Hab sie gestern färben lassen. Mich hat es gestört, dass sie nicht eine klare Farbe hatten.«

»Und... bist du okay?«, wollte sie zögerlich wissen, nachdem sie sich zu mir auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

»Klar.« Ich nickte.

»Kein Loki?«

»Kein Loki«, log ich mühelos. »Nur ich und _Mr. Robot._ «

Meine Mitbewohnerin nickte, schien jedoch nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich verhielt ich mich zu wenig verängstigt. Aber wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Ich hatte Superkräfte und sah besser aus als je zuvor.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen ging es mir blendend, obwohl ich festgestellt hatte, dass meine Periode schon fast eine Woche überfällig war.

Was wäre, wenn ich schwanger war?

Schwanger von Loki.

_Oh, nein! Nein! Das darf nicht passieren! Der Typ ist ein Psychopath! Der hat mich vergewaltigt!_

Mir gefiel der Gedanke ehrlich gesagt. Ich mochte die Vorstellung, dass etwas von ihm in mir war und dort blieb. Sacht strich ich über meinen Bauch.

Also verließ ich, sowie ich den Gedanken gehabt hatte, die Uni früher – mich interessierten die Vorlesungen sowieso nicht mehr – und kaufte in der Apotheke einen Schwangerschaftstest.

Doch bevor ich mir zuhause das Ergebnis ansehen konnte, vibrierte mein Handy. Ich blickte darauf und sah, dass ich eine Nachricht von Onkel Heinrich bekommen hatte.

_Liebe, Caro! Geht es dir gut? Hab schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Ich führe hier im Labor gleich ein überaus interessantes Experiment durch, das dürfte dir gefallen. Komm doch vorbei!_

Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, mein Interesse zu wecken. Denn spannende Experimente von Onkel Heinrich waren meist _wirklich_ spannend. Ich ließ den Test also liegen und machte mich auf den Weg ins Institut.

Dieses hatte ich immer gemocht. Das fiel mir auch jetzt wieder sofort auf, als ich dort ankam. Ich schätzte professionelle Umgebungen, Labore fand ich unglaublich faszinierend. Deswegen freute ich mich wirklich, dass Heinrich mich eingeladen hatte. Ich war viel zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht betrat ich Onkel Heinrichs Labor. Doch er war nicht alleine.

»Caroline?«, fragte Heinrich.

Oh, stimmt, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er mich nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit ich so anders aussah.

»Äh, ja, ich hatte ein kleines Umstyling. Mal was neues ausprobieren«, meinte ich bevor mein Blick zu dem anderen Mann im Raum wanderte.

Ich hatte Lukas Hoffmann seit dem Abend vor mehr als vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Und obwohl er offensichtlich gewusst hatte, dass ich kommen würde, wirkte er überraschter als ich. Meine hielt sich etwas in Grenzen, immerhin war es nicht zu weit hergeholt, dass er ab uns zu hier war, schließlich waren er und Onkel Heinrich seit dem Tag nach dem Abend vor vier Jahren gute Freunde geworden.

»Hallo, Herr Hoffmann«, grüßte ich höflich.

»Was zur Hölle haben Sie gemacht?«, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Hm, ich finde, ich bin hübscher geworden!«

Hoffmann schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie sehen ja fast aus wie dieser Irre auf der Gala damals! Dieser Psychopath, Loki!«

Meine Augen wurden schmal.

So redete niemand über Loki!

»Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen!«, knurrte ich.

Er schien jedoch nicht einmal daran zu denken. »Finden Sie es nicht Dr. Schäfer gegenüber reichlich respektlos?«

»Was?«, fragte ich nach.

»Auszusehen wie ein Verrückter, der ihn fast ermordet hätte!«, schnaubte Lukas Hoffmann.

»Was haben Sie denn gegen mich?«, fragte ich, um Ruhe bemüht. »Es ist doch meine Entscheidung, welchen Look ich schön finde, oder? Oder reagieren Sie nur so auf mich, weil ich Sie vor vier Jahren habe abblitzen lassen? Ist Ihnen das sonst nie passiert?« Meine Stimme war spöttisch geworden.

Hoffmann ging auf meine Stichelei nicht ein, doch gehört hatte er sie sehr wohl. Dass er es nicht tat und nicht ausrastete, war vielleicht Onkel Heinrichs beruhigenden Worten zu verdanken. »Lukas, das reicht!«

Hoffmann nickte, atmete durch und fuhr ruhig an mich gewandt fort: »Sie können tun und lassen, was Sie wollen, doch dass Sie sich als Vorbild ausgerechnet den psychisch kränksten Gott von allen aussuchen, lässt mich stark daran zweifeln, ob Sie noch die Person sind, die ich damals kennengelernt habe.«

Er sollte nicht so über Loki reden!

»Ein Glück, dass er tot ist!«, murmelte Hoffmann.

Er sollte nicht so über Loki reden!

»Der war ja eine Gefahr für absolut jeden!«, redete er weiter.

»REDEN SIE NICHT SO ÜBER LOKI!«, platzte mir der Kragen.

Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten war ich bei Hoffmann, drängte ihn gegen die Wand, meine linke Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals und ich hob ihn mühelos hoch.

»Loki ist ein Gott! _Mein_ Gott! Niemand redet so über ihn!«, stellte ich kühl klar.

»Was hat er mit Ihnen gemacht?«, keuchte Hoffmann und traf damit zu meiner Überraschung ins Schwarze.

»Er hat mich befreit!«, flüsterte ich. »Er hat mir gezeigt, wer ich bin, hat mir Kräfte gegeben, mit denen ich mir von niemandem mehr etwas gefallen lassen muss! Ich bin seine beste Schöpfung!«

Hoffmann würgte. Natürlich, immerhin bekam er keine Luft mehr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er nie wieder schlecht über Loki sprechen würde.

»Caro! Caro, lass ihn los!«, sagte Onkel Heinrich geschockt. »Das bist nicht du!«

»Doch, das bin ich!«, antwortete ich ruhig. »Genau das!«

»Nein, bitte, Caro, sei vernünftig!«, bettelte Heinrich und kam näher.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Der nervte!

Mit der rechten Hand vollführte ich eine werfende Bewegung in Richtung des Nuklearwissenschaftlers und eiserne Dolche schossen aus ihr hervor. Nur eine Sekunde später brach Onkel Heinrich zusammen, alle wichtigen Organe durchbohrt. Auf dem glatten Laminatboden des Labors breitete sich das Blut aus, während ich meinen Blick wieder auf Hoffmann richtete, dessen Augen hervortraten. Er röchelte nur noch, doch nach keiner weiteren Minute gab er gar keinen Ton mehr von sich. Sein Körper erschlaffte und ich ließ ihn zufrieden zu Boden fallen.

_Was hast du getan?_

Ich hatte das getan, was ich tun musste. Ich hatte die Macht dazu gehabt.

_Du hast sie getötet!_

Hätten sie aufgehört, als ich es ihnen gesagt hatte, hätten sie nicht sterben müssen.

_Du bist ein Monster!_

Ja, ich war Lokis Monster.

Ich sah mich im Labor um. Keine Kameras. Sehr gut. Das bedeutete, dass für einige Zeit keiner den Mord bemerken würde. Ich würde noch bis mindestens heute Abend unbehelligt bleiben.

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken verließ ich das Labor und machte mich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Askana

Als ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir schloss und meine Jacke auszog, fiel mir zuerst der Schwangerschaftstest wieder ein, den ich im Badezimmer hatte liegen lassen.

Da war ich ja mal gespannt!

Ich ging ins Bad, musste den Test aber erstmal suchen. Komisch, ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass ich ihn auf dem Waschbeckenrand liegen gelassen hatte und nicht auf dem Regalbrett... Ich blickte darauf und ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Züge, als ich das kleine Pluszeichen sah.

Das waren ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten!

Ich hatte es gewusst!

Mann, wenn Loki doch jetzt hier wäre! Ich zweifelte irgendwie keine Sekunde daran, dass das genau das war, was er gewollt hatte. Doch ich wusste nicht, wann er das nächste Mal kommen würde. Bislang hatte er es vorher nie gesagt. Nun gut, er würde kommen, wenn er kommen wollte.

Ich blickte in meine grünen Augen und nickt mir selbst zu, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Was ich dort sah, ließ ein Strahlen auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen.

»Loki!«, rief ich glücklich aus.

Der Gott grinste. »So erfreut, mich zu sehen?«

»Natürlich! Ich gehöre doch dir!«, sagte ich und lief auf ihn zu. »Vollkommen!«

Er deutete auf den Plastikstab in meiner Hand. »Was ist das?«

Ich strahlte noch breiter. »Ein Schwangerschaftstest! Ich bin schwanger!«

Loki lachte auf. »Nein, bist du nicht«, sagte er dann.

»Doch! Der Test sagt...«

»Der Test wird niemals etwas über dich aussagen können!«, unterbrach mich Loki. »Du wirst kein Kind bekommen.«

_Gott sei Dank!_

Was? Aber wieso nicht?

Ich sah Loki hilflos an.

»Nichtsdestotrotz ist zu vermuten, dass der Test registriert hat, dass etwas von mir jetzt für immer in dir ist!«, sagte Loki nachdenklich.

Ich lächelte. Das war auch gut.

»Ich bin dein!«, wiederholte ich und zog als Beweis mein Oberteil aus, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, sodass er das Tattoo sehen konnte, das sich über meinen Rücken zog.

Ich hatte mich von dem neuen DC-Kinofilm _Suicide Squad_ inspirieren lassen, bei dem es mir die Figur der Harley Quinn, der Freundin des Jokers, enorm angetan hatte. Mich hatte ihr Stil vollkommen fasziniert.

Ich fühlte, wie Lokis Augen über den _Property of Loki-_ Schriftzug wanderten und ich erschauderte, als sich seine kühlen Finger auf den kunstvoll gemalten Helm mit Hörnern legten.

Er lachte sein leises Lachen. »Ganz recht!« Seine Hände wanderten an meinen Seiten nach unten. »Du bist endlich soweit! Du bist bereit!«, flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

»Bereit wofür?«, fragte ich.

»Das zu tun, was ich von dir verlange«, antwortete der Gott.

Ich lächelte. »Alles!«

»Ich weiß! Endlich bist du meine Askana!«

Ich runzelte die Stirn. »Ich bin was?«

»Eine Askana«, wiederholte Loki. »Das ist eine Bezeichnung, die noch aus der Zeit vor den Neun Welten stammt. So wurden Geister genannt, mächtige Krieger, die für ihren Herren Schlachten schlugen und sich in den Körpern normaler Sterblicher verbargen, bis sie erweckt wurden. Sie waren stark, manche zu stark, und gefürchtet, sodass die meisten vernichtet werden mussten. In den letzten zigtausend Jahren ist nur noch eine handvoll Askanas entstanden und noch weniger sind auf ihren Herren getroffen und wurden befreit.«

»Und was soll ich für dich tun?«, schnurrte ich, während seine Hände sich auf meinen Unterbauch gelegt hatten und mich eng an ihn drückten.

 

Ich war etwas überwältigt von dem Auftrag, den er für mich hatte, und gleichermaßen etwas besorgt. Doch es musste sein. Laut aufstöhnend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und auf seiner Schulter ab. Während er mir seinen Plan erklärt hatte, hatten seine Finger wieder den Weg in meine Hosen gefunden und er massierte meine empfindlichste Stelle ungemein gekonnt.

Ich war wieder kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, als ich das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür hörte. Nein!

_Nein!_

»Was zur...?«

Lokis Finger verschwanden und ich knurrte frustriert auf. Ich öffnete die Augen und erblickte Lisa, die wie angewurzelt im Flur stand und den Gott und seinen Besitz entsetzt ansah.

_Nein, Lisa, lauf!_

Einen Moment schien sie sprachlos zu sein, dann straffte sie sich und trat ein paar Schritte auf Loki zu.

»Du!«, keifte sie. »Nimm die Hände von meiner Freundin und lass sie in Ruhe!« Sie funkelte ihn an, doch Loki lachte nur.

»Ich tue nichts gegen ihren Willen«, sagte er.

Lisa schnaubte. »Von wegen! Ich weiß, wer du bist! Du hast sie irgendwie verzaubert! Sie hasst dich!«

Der Gott seufzte unzufrieden, genervt, doch seine Hände strichen noch immer über meine Kurven.

»Doch das spielt keine Rolle mehr!«, sagte meine Mitbewohnerin triumphierend. »Ich habe nämlich die Avengers gerufen, sie müssen bald hier sein! Und dann geht es dir an den Kragen!«

Nein!

Ich drückte mich enger an Loki. Wenn die Avengers kamen, dann würden sie uns trennen! Das wollte ich nicht!

Ich konnte fast spüren, wie der Gott die Augen verdrehte. »Caro! Tu es!«, knurrte er in mein Ohr und trat einen Schritt von mir weg.

Unzufrieden wandte ich mich Lisa zu. Wie hatte sie es wagen können, die Avengers zu rufen? Und einfach so hier reinzuschneien! Aus meiner Hand wuchs eine lange Klinge aus Eis, scharf und tödlich.

»Caro! Caro, was soll das werden?«, fragte Lisa ängstlich und wich gegen die Wand zurück, blickte mich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an.

»Du störst!«, sagte ich leise und lächelte sie an, bevor ich die Klinge mit einem Stoß mitten durch ihr Herz trieb.

Sie gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, während ihr Blick von dem Eis, das sie durchbohrte, hilflos zu meinem Gesicht wanderte, bevor ihre Augen brachen und ihr Körper erschlaffte.

_Nein! Lisa! Nein!_

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln drehte ich mich wieder zu Loki um, ließ die Klinge verschwinden und hörte, wie der Leichnam hinter mir zu Boden rutschte. Der Gott sah mich mit Genugtuung an.

Hatte ich mich nun als würdig erwiesen? Hatte ich ihm nun gezeigt, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde? Dass er keinen Zweifel haben musste, dass ich seinen Auftrag ausführen würde?

»Gut gemacht!«, sagte er wirklich.

Ich lächelte breit und machte einen Knicks. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er bei mir und drängte mich gegen die Wand und sich selbst zwischen meine Beine.

»Die Avengers werden bald hier sein!«, flüsterte ich.

»Sie werden noch lange genug brauchen«, antwortete Loki, bevor er mich leidenschaftlich küsste und seine Finger wieder in meine Hose gleiten ließ, dort weitermachte, wo uns Lisa, deren toter Körper nun zwischen unseren Beinen lag, unterbrochen hatte.

Binnen weniger Sekunden war ich wieder so kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, dass ich meine Finger fest in Lokis Schultern krallte, um mich irgendwo festhalten zu können.

»Oh, Gott! JA!«, stöhnte ich, als seine Finge schließlich wieder in mich drangen und mich langsam fickten.

»Komm für mich!«, raunte Loki und ich tat ihm diesen Gefallen nur zu gern.

Mein ganzer Körper erzitterte unter den Wellen, die der Orgasmus durch ihn jagte, dennoch spürte ich trotzdem, wie mir die Hosen von den Hüften gezogen wurden und nur einen Moment später war Loki wieder mit seiner vollen Länge in mir. Seine kraftvollen Stöße ließen mich das eine ums andere Mal den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Mein Atem ging unregelmäßig, ich verzehrte mich so nach ihm, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Beinahe wäre ich in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sich durch meine immer weiter steigende Erregung der Höhepunkt wieder ankündigte und ich zeitgleich durch seine schneller und härter werdenden Stöße merkte, dass auch seiner nahte. Ich wollte jedoch nicht, dass es vorbei war. Ich wollte ihn auf ewig so in mir halten.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass wir uns bis in alle Ewigkeit so lieben könnten, brachte mich an den Abgrund, doch ich kämpfte so lange dagegen an, bis Loki mit einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß in meinem Innern kam. Also ließ ich los und folgte ihm mit einem kurzen Aufschrei.

Er zog sich aus mir zurück, kleidete sich vollständig an, half auch mir wieder in die Hose, bevor er seine Hand unter mein Kinn legte.

»Du weißt, was zu tun ist«, sagte er leise.

Ich nickte. Ja, ich wusste es nur zu gut.

»Geh!«, flüsterte ich.

Er lächelte mir noch einmal zu, dieses Mal jedoch warm und vollkommen ehrlich, dann legte er seine Lippen noch einmal ganz flüchtig auf meine, bevor er sich löste und durch die Tür der Wohnung verschwand.

Mit leichtem Bedauern sah ich ihm nach, wohl wissend, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dann nahm ich auf der Couch Platz und wartete.

 

Nicht lange nachdem der Gott aus der Wohnung verschwunden war, hörte ich plötzlich Fenster bersten und zwei Kampfanzüge und ein Android erschienen in dem Loch in der Wand, als sich der Staub gelegt hatte.

Sie sahen sich um und schienen etwas verwundert, als ihr Blick auf mich fiel, die nur in Jeans und BH auf dem Sofa saß.

Ich lächelte ihnen zu. »Oh, was für eine Ehre! Alle, die noch von den Avengers übrig sind, sind gekommen!« Ich salutierte halbherzig. »Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Vision.«

»Wo ist Miss Braun?«, fragte Iron Man.

Ich deutete auf die Leiche.

»Ist eigentlich ganz gut, dass sie tot ist«, sagte ich leichthin. »Sie wäre so enttäuscht gewesen, dass Sie Thor nicht mitgebracht haben! Sie hat ihn wirklich vergöttert!« Ich lachte. »Mir gefiel sein Bruder besser.«

»Wo ist Loki?«, fragte War Machine. »Miss Braun sagte, er würde Sie kontrollieren.«

Ich lachte. »Niemand kontrolliert mich und Loki ist auch nicht hier. Ich dachte, er wäre gestorben?« Ich seufzte. »Ein Jammer! Nun, doch glücklicherweise gibt es mich. Ich werde sein Werk weiterführen!«

»Haben Sie...?«, fragte Iron Man fassungslos und sein Kopf ruckte zu Lisa.

»Wer sonst?«, grinste ich nickend. »Hihi, ich habe halt beschlossen, Psychopathin zu werden.«

»Dann sollten wir Sie am besten mitnehmen!«, meinte War Machine.

Ich lachte. »Das würde ich gerne sehen, wie Sie drei das hinbekommen wollen!« Ich schüttelte mich. »Da müssen Sie schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren!«

»Momentan machen Sie noch nicht den Eindruck einer ernst zu nehmenden Bedrohung«, teilte mir Vision seine Einschätzung mit.

Ich lächelte ihn an. »Danke!« Dann stand ich auf und nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein. »Nun, wenn Sie mich verhaften wollen, dann kommen Sie!«

Für einen Moment sahen sich die Helden an, dann richteten sie alle fast gleichzeitig den Blick auf die tote Lisa, bevor sie sich bedrohlich in meine Richtung bewegten. Ich grinste und ließ die komplette Mechanik in den Anzügen von Iron Man und War Machine gefrieren, bevor ich auch Vision kühlte. Gleichzeitig hielt ich seine Moleküle mittels meiner – zum meinem Bedauern noch nicht sehr ausgeprägten – telekinetischen Kräfte fest und schleuderte mehrere Eisdolche nach ihm, die jedoch von seinem Körper abprallten. Dennoch schien ihm die Kälte, die ich auf ihn wirkte, zuzusetzen, obwohl ich nicht stark genug war, um ihn endgültig in die Knie zu zwingen, aber das war ja auch nicht der Plan.

Rasch ließ ich eine Wand aus rasiermesserscharfen Eisspitzen entstehen, bevor ich mich schnell umwandte und flüchtete.

Der erste Schritt war getan!


	9. Endspiel

Gibt es Schicksal?

Einen vorherbestimmten Weg für jedes Lebewesen?

Und wenn ja, war es mein Schicksal, nun hier zu stehen, knietief in Leichen, beschmiert mit Blut, um mich herum vollkommene Stille?

Meine Bestimmung?

Hätte ich etwas verändern können?

Hatte es einen Punkt gegeben, an dem ich einen anderen Weg hätte wählen können?

Hatte ich jemals eine Wahl gehabt?

Oder hatte es stets nur den Anschein gehabt, als wäre mir eine andere Möglichkeit geblieben? Denn jede Entscheidung, die ich jemals getroffen hatte, hatte mich zu diesem Moment nun geführt.

Hätte ich mich irgendwann anders entscheiden können?

Oder war es meine Bestimmung gewesen, genau diese Entscheidungen zu treffen?

War ich überhaupt jemals frei gewesen? Oder immer nur ein Sklave meines Schicksals?

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn ich damals der Einladung nicht gefolgt wäre? Wenn ich die Tochter eines anderen Menschen gewesen wäre? Hätte ich mein Schicksal ändern können?

Ich würde die Antwort niemals erfahren.

Doch musste ich das überhaupt? Ja, natürlich war das hier anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber das musste doch nicht heißen, dass es so nicht gut war. Ich meine, das hier war wohl mein Schicksal. Zumindest jetzt war es das. Es war das, was Loki von mir wollte.

Ich blickte auf die Leichen zu meinen Füßen. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Allesamt unschuldig, alle zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Hatten sie den Tod verdient? Vermutlich nicht. Doch das war irrelevant. Es war irrelevant, wer diese Menschen waren, wo sie herkamen, was sie in ihrem Leben noch erwartet hätte. Einzig die Tatsache war relevant, dass ich sie getötet hatte, sie und viele weitere. Die Zahl, die Art und die Brutalität meiner Morde waren relevant.

Heute, hier in Shanghai, hatte ich rund sechzig Passanten geschlachtet. Und dann nochmal dreißig Einsatzkräfte der Polizei.

Dabei hatte ich meine magischen Kräfte im großen Stil eingesetzt, gezeigt, wozu ich fähig war. Aber reichte das schon aus? Reichte das schon aus, um die Avengers wieder einmal auf den Plan zu rufen? Dieses Mal vielleicht sogar vollzählig?

Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch, das ich vor so vielen Wochen in meiner Wohnung mit Loki geführt hatte.

 

_»Es geht um die Avengers«, teilte mir Loki mit, während er weiterhin über meine Haut streichelte._

_»Willst du von mir, dass ich sie töte?«, fragte ich und unterdrückte ein lustvolles Stöhnen._

_»Nein«, antwortete der Gott zu meiner Überraschung. »Im Gegenteil.«_

_Ich verstand nicht ganz._

_»Einer von ihnen trägt einen Infinitiy-Stein«, erklärte mir Loki leise. »Es gibt einen mächtigen Titanen, Thanos, der sie alle zu besitzen verlangt. Sollte er aller sechs habhaft werden, wird er das mächtigste Wesen im ganzen Universum werden, Gebieter über Leben und Tod. Es liegt im Interesse eines jeden, dass er sie niemals erlangt.«_

_»Was soll ich tun?«_

_»Die Avengers sind gespalten, die Hälfte von ihnen ist auf der Flucht. Doch sie müssen vereint sein, wenn Thanos die Erde angreift«, sagte Loki. »Du, meine Askana, musst sie vereinen!«_

_»Wie?«, fragte ich._

_»Stifte Chaos, töte so viele, wie du kannst! Du bist stark genug, um einzelne von ihnen zu überwinden. Nur in voller Stärke werden sie dich zu Fall bringen können. Du musst die Herrschenden dieser Welt dazu bringen, die Avengers zu rufen - und zwar alle! Zumindest alle, die auf Midgard sind. Thor und den Hulk lass meine Sorge sein.«_

_»Und was, wenn sie alle kommen, um mich aufzuhalten?«, fragte ich. »Soll ich sie dann töten?«_

_Ich bezweifelte, dass mir das gelingen konnte._

_»Nein«, sagte Loki, während seine Hand den Weg in meine Jeans fand. »Du wirst streben.«_

_»Was?«, hauchte ich._

_»Es ist notwendig«, flüsterte Loki in mein Ohr. »Notwendig für die Sicherheit der Welten!« Er begann meinen Kitzler zu reizen. »Wirst du diesen Befehl ausführen?«_

_»Ja«, stöhnte ich und schloss die Augen._

_Ja, ich würde sterben, wenn es sein Wunsch war._

 

Ich hatte es getan, ich hatte Chaos gestiftet. Ich hatte viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen, gute Menschen, böse Menschen, alte Menschen, junge Menschen, unwichtige Menschen, berühmte Menschen - ja, ich hatte den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischt und eine Party von Pop-Sternchen gesprengt. Diese süßen Mädchen, die einen auf erwachsen und sexy machten, sie hatten gejammert wie Kleinkinder.

Ich ließ das Schwert aus Eis, das ich in der Hand hielt, zu einem Baseballschläger mit _Good Night-_ Schriftzug darauf werden und schulterte ihn.

Ja, ich hatte mich, was mein _Askana des Chaos'-_ Outfit anbelangte wieder an Harley Quinn orientiert, beziehungsweise ihren Stil imitiert. Ich trug ein Shirt, dessen obere Hälfte dunkelgrün und die untere schwarz war. In goldener Schrift zog sich _Loki's Little Monster_ über die Brust. Ich trug einen kurzen, schwarzen Rock, unter dem sich ein knappes grünes Höschen verbarg. Den breiten goldenen Gürtel zierte eine Schnalle, auf der Lokis Helm mit Hörnern prangte. Um meine Handgelenke schlangen sich grüne Bänder mit goldener _Yes-_ und _Sir-_ Schrift und das Band um meinen Hals teilte mit: _Loki'd_. Meine Füße steckten in hochhackigen Baseballstiefeln in grün und schwarz. Die schwarzen Haare hatte ich in zwei hohe Zöpfe zusammengefasst, deren Spitzen ich auf der einen Seite grün und auf der anderen golden gefärbt hatte. Auch mein Augen-Make-up strahlte in grün und gold, nur meine Lippen fielen knallrot aus dem Rahmen.

Natürlich distanzierte sich DC von mir, hatte nach meinen ersten öffentlichen Massenmorden verlauten lassen, dass sie mein Auftreten sehr schockieren würde. Ich hatte drüber nur lachen können.

Ich sah mich um.

Wo bleiben nur die Avengers?

Wie Loki vorausgesehen hatte, hatten sie schon mehrmals in reduzierter Aufstellung gegen mich gekämpft, doch stets waren sie erfolglos geblieben.

Wann würden sie endlich alle kommen?

Unzufrieden kickte ich gegen einen umgefallenen Stand und zog einen Schmollmund.

Wie lange musste ich denn noch warten?

Die Minuten vergingen, doch nichts passierte.

Würde ich also wieder unverrichteter Dinge abziehen müssen? Irgendwo anders in ein paar Tagen Radau machen?

Frustriert schlug ich mit dem Baseballschläger einer der noch immer um mich herum verteilten Leichen den Schädel ein, als ich eine metallische Stimme hörte: »Hey, Harley!«

Ich wandte mich um und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge.

»Na endlich!«, schnurrte ich.

Da waren sie, alle Avengers, sogar mehr als erwartet. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Antman, Black Panther, Spiderman und sogar einen Mann in rotem Umhang konnte ich erkennen, wobei ich nicht wusste, um wen es sich handelte.

»Haha«, lachte ich. »Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Sie zu sehen Captain!« Ich salutierte in lächerlichster Manier vor ihm, zu der ich imstande war. »Sie wagen sich aus Ihrem Versteck? Müssten Sie, Mr. Stark nicht eigentlich Ihres Amtes walten und Steve Rogers und die anderen festnehmen?«

»Angesichts der Bedrohung, die eine gewisse Nervensäge hier darstellt, wurde beschlossen, dass die Welt auf die vereinte Kraft der Avengers nicht verzichten kann«, antwortete Iron Man. »Es wurden alle wiedereingesetzt und begnadigt.«

Das waren gute Neuigkeiten! Nun war die Welt gegen Thanos gewappnet. Natürlich hatte es Leben gekostet, doch wenn die Avengers schon bereit für ihn waren, noch bevor der Titan hier überhaupt eintreffen würde, dann würden sehr, sehr viele Menschen gerettet werden.

Nun blieb mir nur noch eines zu tun...

»Caroline!«, sprach mich Captain America an. »Wir haben Ihre Akte gesehen. So sind Sie nicht wirklich!« Seine Stimme war warm. »Sie werden verlieren! Egal, was auch immer Sie für Kräfte besitzen, Sie werden nicht gegen uns bestehen! Legen Sie die Waffen nieder und ergeben Sie sich!«

_Sie werden mir nichts tun! Sie werden mich einsperren, zurecht, aber ich würde leben!_

Ich musste sie bekämpfen! Ihre Einheit musste gestärkt werden! Sie mussten das Gefühl haben, dass sie gegen mich Schwierigkeiten hätten, damit sie weiter an sich arbeiten und noch besser werden würden!

_Wir haben getan, was Loki von uns wollte!_

_Wir werden nicht gewinnen!_

_Rette unser Leben!_

_Du musst aufgeben!_

_Wir müssen aufgeben!_

Es gab kein Wir! Es gab nur mich! Und ich musste das zu Ende bringen, was ich als Lokis Askana angefangen hatte!

Ich ließ den Baseballschläger durch die Luft sirren und er wurde wieder zu einer tödlichen Klinge. Ich bereitete meine Telekinese und meine Eisdolche vor und rief eiskalte Winde, die frischen Schnee durch die Straße trieben, den Avengers in die Augen und ihnen das Sehen erschwerte. Die Kälte würde sie ebenfalls behindern. Dann erschuf ich vierzig Illusionen von mir, sodass sie nicht mehr sagen können würden, wer die echte Askana war.

Dieser Kampf würde einer ihrer härtesten sein!

Ich lächelte breit und hob die Hände für den ersten Schlag – meine Ebenbilder taten es mir gleich –, als ich dreizehn Gestalten auf mich zustürmen oder fliegen sah.

Meine Klinge sauste durch die Luft.

_Nein!_

 

_**Ende** _


End file.
